TilL DeAtH dO uS PaRt ! lOvE CoNqUerS All !
by Saori Eguchi
Summary: Tamera has fallen in love..with Len..and so has someone else. Someone who can't control their love..someone who's ready 2 kill. For JunxLee n' LenxTam lovers! Sweet parts for the sweet luvers! But Tamera is in grave danger.....will Len's love save her..
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! Everyone. This story is for Jun & Lee + Len & Tamera fans. The story name is important for the story, you'll understand later. Maybe most of you get it even now. Zeke is already dead and the Taos' mother is throwing a huge party.

P.S. Tamera has already given up on Yoh so Len can always be a second choice (wink!)

Joke: After sucking Yoh's spirit, Zeke said that that he was going through spiritual digestion. Guess he had spiritual _in_digestion in the end!!!

Disclaimer: Okay, lets straighten this up. I do not own shaman king, much to my regret! So get that in your heads.

Enjoy!!! Hope you have Fun!

* * *

Till Death Do Us Part

Chapter 1- Len has to choose

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mother, I already told you, I'm not taking anyone to the party!" Len sat down on a giant sofa, heavily.

"Dear, and I already told you as well that you have to take someone. You are from the family that's throwing the party in the first place. You have to choose some girl," Ran Tao insisted.

"Master Len," Bason said, floating around him, "I think you should listen-"

"Fine! Then I'm just taking Jun," Len said angrily and rose to leave.

"But she's too old for you, Len," his mother said.

"I don't care, even if she's a million years old," Len replied and walked towards her room.

Jun was lying in her bed, thinking about the party when she heard a knock.

"Come in," Jun said and in came an angry-looking Len, "What's wrong Len? You don't look very happy."

"Well, I am not! Mum says I just have to take someone to the party!"

"So? You can pick anyone,"

"Well," Len looked at her, "Can you come with me?"

Jun giggled, "Len, what's wrong? Am not I a little old for you?"

"It isn't funny! And I don't care if you're old. At least you're a girl," Len retorted.

"I'm sorry but I've already decided to go with Pai-long. Why don't you go with Pilica?" she asked.

"You mean that blue-haired girl - I don't like her. She hangs up for her brother a lot? Well, anyway, she's going with Trey!"

"What about Jeanne?"

"Lyserg."

"Anna?"

"Are you out of your mind? She's going with Yoh and I would never ask her in the first place! See? There's no one left for me!"

"You're right. Anna is Yoh's fiancé. Well, then what about Tamera? I'm sure she would have asked no one," Jun advised.

"Well, I'll see," Len said and left.

The next day…………………

Len was sitting under a tree, his eyes closed. He was thinking about someone.

* * *

Sorry, can't tell whom. You'll find out, though. Read on.

* * *

Suddenly a shadow came over him. He opened his eyes to see Tamera standing in front of him. She was wearing her normal clothes, a white shirt and gray pajamas.

"Hello, Len," she said. Len quickly straightened up.

"Hello," he said nervously, thinking about his question. She sat down beside him, "Tamera?"

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Well, have you decided to go with someone yet? I mean, to the party?"

"No, no one's asked me yet. Have you?" she asked.

"Uh. Actually that's what I wanted to ask Tamera," he said uneasily.

"What about it?" she asked, blushing.

_Oh he is so handsome!!! I never realized! Oh, Len!! I – I…………_

Tamera was so dreamy that she didn't hear what he was saying. She looked up at him.

"So?" Len asked, his face red.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't understand. What were you saying?"

_Do I have to repeat it? _Len thought.

"Uh, will you -- go – to the -- party with---- me?" he stuttered

"Oh! Of course!!! Sure!" she cried happily, almost too happily. Len smiled a warm smile. Not that he wanted to, he had to!

"Then I'll – a- well- wait for you. All right," he stood up to leave

"Wait, Len?" Tamera blushed. Len turned back, "Uh, I'll see you there. Bye!"

She stood up too and walked towards the Asakura mansion, thinking about Len. Len kept looking back at her and then left after a little while.

* * *

Note: Sorry, I know this chapter is short but I'll update the next one very soon, maybe tomorrow, that is if you please review a little. A little tincy, wincy review………

Please review. That'll push me to write more! Even if you don't like it.

And give me some ideas as well!! Ya know I need them and I can't understand how to start the relationship between Lee and Jun although I do have some ideas.

LoVe YoU gUyS!!

SAoRi


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Love to my reviewer Lilly the marshmallow queen!!! Thank you! That was the first review I have ever gotten so Lilly, this chapter is dedicated to you! And all the others out there Please tell whether you like it or not. Have Fun!!! 

SAoRi )

Chapter 2 – The Party

"Len, are you ready?" Jun stuck her head in his room through the door. He obviously didn't look very happy.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want to get it over with," he replied, looking at his long robe in the mirror. It was black in color and had dragons embroidered in golden thread over the back. Underneath it, he wore black pajamas and a golden, sleeveless shirt, "I don't like these shimmery things. Can't I just wear my normal clothes?"

"Oh, Len. You don't want to give the impression that you just came from a battle. Oh and, brush your hair again. They're a bit untidy," she said, stepping in. Jun was wearing a long dark purple skin-tight dress, laced with green ribbons with a slit, starting from the thigh. The dress flowed behind her. It was her hair that looked different. She had pulled them up in a bun tied with long, curly purple ribbons. Some long, green strands were let loose around the face.

"Uh," Len looked at her, "You look- uh- I don't want to!! I just fixed the point of my hair and besides I'm ready." He pulled on his new, black shoes hurriedly and started running out. Jun walked towards the mirror and looked at herself

_Oh, I hope Pai-Long likes me this way. I wish he were alive. Then I would tell him how I feel. Oh, Pai- Long, I, I-_

CRASH!!! THUD!!! BAM!!!

"What in the world?" Jun spun around, tearing away from her attractive reflection and went outside hurriedly, her pale green heals tapping, "Len? Where are you? What happened?" She looked down at the hall and the long stairs as the dressing room was on the second floor. No sign of Len down there except that, a table was upside down and the traditional Tao family vase that it held- or used to hold- was shattered into pieces. Jun walked down the stairs, pulling up her dress but fumbled at the last step. Someone held her up though; it was Lee Pai-long.

"Jun? Are you all right?" he asked, a concerned expression on his handsome blue-gray face.

"Yes, thank you, Lee," she said, turning a little red. She looked around, "Have you seen Len?"

"Well, no, not really but I heard crashing and I thought only master Len could be the cause of that," Lee replied. Suddenly a point of blue hair rose from behind a giant maroon sofa.

"I heard that, Pai-long. But you're right. I do like to destroy stuff. But I'd rather destroy Jun's dress than the vase. Mom will kill me!"

"Hey! Watch what you're saying Len. I would turn out to be worse than mom if you even think about it," Jun shot out and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, Is there any way of fixing this?" he asked Bason.

"I don't think-" Bason started when a shrill voice was heard from the doors of the great hall.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh-oh. Gotta go," Len said silently and started crawling up the stairs.

"Where is he? Tell me! Tell me now!!!!" Ran Tao's raging voice demanded.

_Hey! This is not me!! Why have I chickened out? This is just not my character. I am not afraid of my mother!! _Len thought and started to get up, "Hey, mom," Len said nervously and got up, "Ready to party? Heh, Heh,"

Len's mother was about to shoot something out at him when they heard the bell ring.

"Yoh and his friend's are here," Lee- Pai long said. Unlike everyone else, he was wearing his normal clothes. Jun had asked him to. She liked him (not that she had told him so) the way he was, no fashionable clothes, no formal clothes, nothing like that.

_Whew! Not that I care. I could have taken her on----- wait, what am I thinking about? Taking my mother on?! I need a reality check!_

"Oh, hello everyone!" Len's mother greeted happily, "I'm so glad you could come! Now, let the other parties arrive and then we'll start with the ball and then the banquet." She obviously knew how to straighten up quickly for there was no trace of her anger. Then she remembered something and looked worriedly at Jun.

"Jun? Could you come here? There is something very important I need to talk about with you," she said, traces of concern in her voice.

"Hum?" Jun looked around at her mother, "Of course mom. Just a second," She whispered something in Pai long's ear and walked away with her mother.

"Hey, everyone! Hey Len, buddy," Yoh called out happily, giving everyone the widest smile he had. Yoh was wearing black and so were Anna and Tamera. Pilica was wearing pink and Trey was in blue. Everyone was looking fabulous. Len looked at Tamera. She was wearing a silky black dress with a long slit (like Jun's), flowing in waves on the ground. The dress was topped with black net and was sleeveless. There was a barrette of a glittery, silver heart on the side of her head. It held up some of her hair that she had let grow and they reached halfway through her back in rich pink locks. Her long eyelashes were batted with mascara and light silver shading which went perfectly with her silver heels and long net gloves. There was a definite change in her and she was very shy which explained her bowed head and red face. Pilica turned towards Len, her shimmering blue eyes looking at him lovingly. She was looking gorgeous too, as was Anna.

Thousands of guests arrived and the ball started. Jeanne came with Lyserg. Her beautiful crimson eyes stood out because of the bright red dress she wore and Lyserg was oh-so-cute as always.

Yoh and Anna, Trey and Pilica were already dancing. Len slowly looked up to see his mother's angry eyes looking at him. He frowned a little and then strolled towards Tamera, struggling to keep him self from sweating. Tamera looked up, as red as him.

"Uh- so, will you dance- with- me?" _I don't want to dance!!!!!!_ he stuttered and held out his hand. She took it shyly and they walked out to the dance floor. The music was slow and romantic for couple dance. Not that Len or Tamera were in the mood anyway. Len put his hand behind her back, red and sweating hard. They started up slowly. Tamera twirled around but her foot caught in the dress as she was not used to it and she almost fell, face down, but Len caught her. They looked at each other, eyes wide and then looked away.

_He must think I'm pathetic! _Tamera blushed from embarrassment, her eyes giving away concern. Len was looking at the side, towards Pilica and Trey, jealous of Trey.

_Humph! He has his sister! And she was nice enough to go with him. Just look at them, dancing so easily! They even look like a couple. And me! Trapped here with no idea how to get rid!_

Len looked back at Tamera. She tried to smile and Len looked away again, blushing. For them the dance seemed to go on forever. Tamera didn't fall again and the steps went smoothly.

It was time for dinner at last. The food was scrumptious, marvelous and in a wide variety. Chicken, desserts, drinks, salads and all kinds of appetizers were set on huge, long tables, laden with delicate china and silver goblets as well.

At last Len's dream came true and it was time to leave; everyone was saying goodbye. Yoh and the others were the last ones to stay. Jun was nowhere to be seen, neither was Lee- Pai long.

"Dude!" Trey called out, "What's with the outfit?"

"It's traditional," he muttered, embarrassed. Tamera was looking down, her head bowed. Pilica smiled at Len and said,

"But it looks great on you,"

"Yeah," Yoh added smiling, his hands went behind his head like always, "You look great. Doesn't he Amidamaru?"

"Yes, of course," Amidamaru appeared and added.

"Whatever," he said, "See you soon. Maybe I'll come visit tomorrow for a couple of battles. Bye!"

"Wait Len," Anna said in her commanding voice.

"What?" Len asked turning back

"Tamera has to give you something………Bye," she said and walked out with Yoh and the others.

"Hum?" Len looked at Tamera, who slowly walked up to him and held out something in both her hands,

"Um, Len? This is for you," her outstretched hands held something in the shape of a star. It was golden and shining.

"Um, thanks. What is it?" Len asked, a little red and confused.

"Um, uh, It's a good luck charm," she said. A worried expression played on her face; her eyes were closed tightly.

"Well, thank you," he said taking it, "Good bye,"

"Good bye," she said and slowly turned and walked out the huge doors, her dress flowing behind her.

So? EvErYoNe? THiS iS tHe SeCoNd cHapTeR. YOu LiKe iT? Hope you review! Please? Oh, and I'm going to update soon and I'm sure it'll be juicy. Guys, I really need your support. This is my first story on LoVe yOu aLL!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Thanks to all my reviewers!! Really love you all! Have fun. I really worked hard on this one. Couldn't understand what to do! Anyway here it is. See Ya soon!!!!! Saori

* * *

Chapter 3- The beginning of true love

Rrrrrrriiiiinnnnnngggggg! Rriiinnnggg! Rrrriiiiinnnnnnnngggg!

"Yoh! Get the door!" Anna's shrill voice squealed from inside the bathroom.

"All right! All right! I'll get it. 'Yoh, get the door'," Yoh mimicked in an Anna-like voice and got up from his comfy, warm bed.

"I heard that!! Just for that you'll be cleaning the house today instead of Morty!" she screamed. Yoh mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'when did she get so mean – bossy- again- after- training so hard- I thought she- become –nice!' He got to the lounge when he saw Tamera opening the door already.

"It's okay, Yoh. I got it," she smiled.

"Thanks Tammy!" Yoh said and got ready to greet the visitor. It was Len. Tamera's eyes widened as she nervously said hello.

"Uh-Hi. Is Yoh here? I am here for practice," he said slowly, carefully choosing words.

"Um-hum," Tamera nodded, "It's Len, Yoh," she said looking at Yoh who was putting on his famous orange headphones.

"Hey, Lenny!" Yoh waved towards him, "You here for battling? Cuz I'm ready! Bring it on," Yoh motioned a bring-it-on action with his fingers and grinned an evil grin.

"That was supposed to be my line, usually," Len said, his eyes half-closed and arms crossed over his chest. Anna came in.

"Did you get the door, Yoh darling?" she said, wearing a bathrobe, her hair shining wet, "Oh, and I'm sorry about that cleaning thing. Morty'll do it," she looked at Len, "Hum? Welcome Len. I'm sure Yoh needs some training but I'm just too busy to train him." She was too shy to admit that she didn't want to train and torture Yoh anymore, "By the way, when's Shorty coming, anyway? He must be here by now! It's cleaning time,"

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Anna and you should try to be better towards him, you know. I don't know what I did that got you so soft towards me," Yoh said. Anna cheeks were suddenly flushed a deep red color

"I-you-I am-oohh!!" she mumbled, blushing. She recovered soon anyway and commanded, "You're cooking the supper today and Amidamaru! You'll do the bathroom. I want everything sparkly clean before mid-night!" she stalked off to her room.

Amidamaru looked angrily at Yoh, "You really had to say that, didn't you,"

"Heh, Heh. Sorry!" Yoh turned back towards Len, "So Len? Come on! Let's battle!!" he said menacingly.

"We've gotten much better since the tournament Asakura!" Len grinned as Bason appeared.

"Um? I think I should leave now," Tamera said and started towards her room.

"No wait, Tammy," Yoh looked at her, "You can be the audience for the battle and tell Len just how much better we have gotten with our skills!"

"You can't battle in the house!! Use the backyard," Anna commanded. She had changed in her normal clothes again with her red scarf around the neck.

The trio silently went out the backdoor.

* * *

"That was great! I can't believe you let me win so easily!" Yoh cried, entering through the main door. Amidamaru and Bason had gone to take a walk and talk for relaxation.

"I told you! It was just a warm up to see your new techniques and use them against you!" Len said, blushing hard with embarrassment. To tell the truth he was too caught up in Tamera constantly blushing, when looking at him. Whenever he looked at her she would be blushing and poor Len would loose all concentration.

_Why do I always loose myself in front of her!? No Fair! _Len sat down on a soft couch angrily. Tamera was pouring Pirika's fresh juice for the both of them. Suddenly he felt his head grow hot and sweaty. _No, No!_ He shook his head. _It can't be! I don't have any of those feelings for her._ Len looked at her. _Hummpph… Whatever. I don't like her. Final!!! _But Len couldn't force his heart to like or not to like someone. Tamera returned with two glasses of juice in her hands. She put one in the kitchen counter, as Yoh had gone to the washroom, and walked pretty unsteadily towards Len. She was so nervous that she looked straight at the ground and didn't notice the small round table placed in front of the sofa. She stumbled over the table and spilled the glass of punch on Len's maroon pajamas.

"Whoa!!!" Len got up; "You!" he looked angrily at Tamera but suddenly softened up as he saw the tears that stood in the ends of her eyes.

"Ooh…" she moaned sadly, "I-I'm so sorry Len. I- I didn't mean to. Oh!" she sobbed a little. _He must think I'm so clumsy!_ She burst into tears.

"Hum?" Len looked at her, "It-it's all right. You don't need to cry," He felt very uneasy and red. _Did I make her cry?_ He thought worriedly. Normally, Len wouldn't even care if anyone was crying or not, never mind he thinking the reason behind it. But now?

"Um. Tam?" he whispered, feeling a little guilty. She continued weeping a little and then looked up, brushing away a pink strands matted to her tear-stained face, "It's all right," he said. Her face glowed a light pink color.

"I'm sorry," Tamera whimpered.

"No. I told you its okay. I'll just go home," he stood up to leave and walked to the door. Tamera sat on the ground, looking at him sadly. Then she stood up and went to close the door as Len left. _Len!!!! I like you so much. I- I think I even love you!! _Her heart screamed and it looked like Len heard it. He looked back instantly, his eyes wide and then quickly smiled. Tamera looked at him, wide-eyed. _Did he hear it? He couldn't have_. She tried to smile back at him happily but failed. Her heart was aching to tell Len but she was just too shy. Tamera closed the door. Len kept looking at the door for a little while and then snapped back to reality. _Huh? What? Tamao……_ I should leave. Len quickly walked back to his house.

* * *

sO? DId yOu liKe iT? It wAs sWeEt wAsN't it? I really liked it anyway. Please review! I'll write soon. The next chapter will be more about Lee and Jun. 

P.S: I just love Tamera and Len's couple!!!!

Love,

SAoRi…


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I love my reviewers!! Thank you so much!! Oh, and I have to let you know one thing, updating may take time from now on cuz my schools have started and blah, blah! I'll try my best to update soon, maybe within a week! Love you all. ENJOY!

SAoRi.

Chapter 4- The Wedding News

Jun kept on sobbing no matter what. Her indigo eyes were glittering with tears forming every second. Her pillow was stained with tears and she wasn't letting anyone enter her room. Not Lee, not Len, not even her mother. It had been two days since she had heard the shocking news. The day of the party…… she remembered each and every word her mother had said……………………………

"_Jun, listen to me carefully,"_

"_Of course, mom. What's wrong?" Jun had asked, not having a clue about the news that was going to blow her happiness away forever._

"_Jun, I'm so sorry," her mother stuttered._

"_Mom? Are- are you all right? What's wrong?" Jun asked, worried._

"_I have to tell it to you," she let out a deep breath._

'_What mom?" _

"_Uncle En- has- he has- chosen a- a- a husband for you, Jun. Even- the- wedding date-it is set,"_

"_What! No mom? Mom? What- what are you saying," Jun's voice quivered, shocked._

"_You're getting married Jun. I'm sorry," she said sadly, but firmly._

"_No! No! It- it's not true! Tell me it's a lie!" Jun yelled, tears gushing down her cheeks. She didn't wait for a reply anyway; she began running through the corridors, back to her room as fast as she could. The ribbons around her hair loosened and blew off. Jun was running so fast that she missed her footing and fell down. Lee Pai long was just walking around, trying to find her when he saw her sprawled on the floor._

"_Jun? Are you all right?" he kneeled down beside her, "I was looking for you. The dance has started and-" he looked at her wet face, "Jun?"_

_She pushed back the long strands of hair matted to her cheeks and pulled away from him, running to her room._

"_Juuuuuuun?" she heard Lee call out to her……………………………_

Jun wiped away her tears and tried to ignore the banging on her door.

"Let me in! Jun! Open up, now!!!" Ran Tao was yelling.

"Let me try," she heard Lee Pai long whisper and the aching in her heart started over again. It was Lee-Pai long, the one she loved, because of whom she didn't want to marry anyone else even though he was…………not really alive.

"Jun? Please open the door," he said softly, "Tell us what's wrong?" She slowly stood up, walked to the door and unlocked it. Her mother and Lee rushed in.

"What happened?" Lee-Pai long asked and sat down beside her on the bed. Ran Tao looked at Jun for a little while, her eyes glimmering with sadness and then left the room, wanting to say something but not being able to.

"Jun?" he asked, and put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She didn't respond and kept staring off into nothing, outside the huge windows. Suddenly she looked at him and threw her arms around him, crying out loudly. "Lee!" she wept on his shoulders. "Why? Why did uncle En do this to me? Why?" her tears streamed down and soaked Lee-Pai long's shirt. "What happened? Jun, please tell me. I don't understand," he asked, worried. 

"They- they-" Jun stuttered and pointed towards the door, "I- I- they've decided to marry me, Pai long! To someone I don't even know!" She burst into tears again.

"What? Who- No," he said himself and then looked at Jun, "Who? How did it happen?" She looked up at him, her lips trembling but didn't reply.

"I'm so sorry," he said and wiped her cheeks and puffy eyes, "I'm sure, your mother knows what she's doing,"

"No, they don't know! I can't!" she wailed.

"But why? I mean what if you like the man too? After you meet him, that is," he said, trying to hide his sad expression.

"But," Jun slowly said and looked at him, " I love- I- a – I love ---someone else," she whispered. Lee- Pai long's eyes widened. She had never ever told him this but he didn't want to seem snoopy so he replied.

"Oh- a – it's- all right. You can tell your mother then. Maybe- she'll do- a- something," he didn't know what to say. Sorrow overcame him. Jun loved someone! And she had never told him. He sadly got up

"I'm sure everything will turn up to be all right- Bye," he whispered and left.

Hope you had fun! ', Please review!

SAoRi!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: After a long time!!! Finally! Sorry people. I'm very sorry but my sister didn't let me update my story! Azumi's such a jerk! Darn her! All she care's about is her own fanfic. Anyway, hope you lyk this! I loved it. It's got some suspense……review! I'm having a review battle with Azumi. Help me to get more reviews! We'll smack her down! Send as much as you can! Love you all! SAoRi. .

Chapter 5- Something Fishy

"Len? Why don't you go deliver these cream puffs to Yoh and Anna's?" Ran Tao asked Len, just like Jun had once said but now she mostly locked herself up in her room though Len wasn't told why.

"They're gone," he said, concentrating on the videogame he had been playing since the whole day.

"Gone? Gone where?" she asked, placing the cream puff-filled box beside Len.

"Somewhere," he mumbled, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Len will you answer me properly!" she commanded and switched off the television.

"What! Noooooo!!! Mom!!!" he turned back, irritated, "Do you know how much time it took to reach that level, I-" then he saw the look on his mother's face and quickly added, "All right! But they're not home. I'll leave it outside." He picked the box up grumpily and walked out the door.

"I can't believe she switched it off. Whatever! It was a stupid game anyway. I'd rather work out from now on," he muttered to himself. It was afternoon and the torturing sun was gleaming in the sky. Len angrily stomped his way to their house and rang the bell, instinctively. He was about to drop the box on the floor and leave when somebody pulled the door open. Len looked up to see a gazing Tamera. His heart began to beat quickly,

"Oh! uh- here," he handed her the box, "Mom made these-a-creampuffs for you guys." She took the box shyly and said, almost in a whisper,

"Okay, Thanks, Len. Do come in," she stepped aside for him to enter.

"Uh!" Len could feel his cheeks grow hotter, "No, it's -a-no thanks. I've got to go train," he replied, making up whatever he had to just so he could get away.

"Oh, all right," Tamera said, disappointed. Not that Len cared, or did he? Suddenly he spoke up,

"Maybe- I-I could stay for a-a little while," he stuttered, wearing a frown on his face. He slowly entered the house. Tamera tried to smile; though she knew her pink cheeks would give away everything. She walked in unsteadily.

"I-I'll get you some thing. Juice?" then she remembered he loved milk, "Or milk?" she added. Len smiled weakly and sat down on a couch,

"Sure. Thanks!" he looked around. Tamera walked in the kitchen.

_Why did I agree to stay! What the heck is wrong with me? I feel strange! _Len looked around, towards the window. He thought he saw a mane of dark purple hair but quickly pushed the thought away. Tamera returned after a few minutes and handed Len a cool glass of milk.

"Thank you," he said and took it. Again he felt eyes on them. He looked around suspiciously, his yellow eyes trying to take in every detail.

"Len?" Tamera asked and he snapped back.

"Yeah?" he whispered and, "Yaa," he was shocked to see her sitting beside him. _  
_"Well," she blushed while saying, "I was wondering if-" she didn't get a chance to say another word. A sharp piece of wood came flying through the window and hit her on the head so hard that blood trickled down her cheek.

"Tamera!" Len cried and got up, "Are you- okay?" he spat out and touched her wound. Suddenly he remembered the wood and he span around, "Who's there?" Len ran towards the window and saw- no one. He remembered the purple locks of hair, which made him sick to the stomach. _No! It can't be. No way… _He ran back to Tamera who was sitting upright on the ground. She was weeping silently, her hand covering the wound and blood-soaked. He quickly tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and wiped the blood off, "It'll be all right- Tam," he smiled a cute smile.

_Tam? That was the first time he had called her that!_ Her heart tried to swell with joy but the pain was too much to bear. She smiled weakly and moved her hand towards Len's but suddenly pulled it back. She was…gosh…shy! Len was looking at it looked at it from the corner of his eye and felt himself blushing. _She probably just wanted to say thank you. _Len tried to assure himself_ No way she likes you, Len. No way! Whew!_

"What- what was that," she stuttered, her pink strands blood and tear soaked. Then she added, "Thank you, Len. I think I'm better now" He was busily tying a spirit-soaked, white cloth around her forehead. He smiled and helped her stand up. His hands and arms shuddered and grew hot while touching her. Tamera felt goosebumps run down her spine. She thanked him over and over again.

_Oh… I love you so much Len! She looked at him lovingly._ Her eyes filled with tears of happiness. Len was such a caring person once you got to know him! He was so wonderful. Tamera opened her mouth to say something when there was the sound of a bell and Len got up slowly to open the door. Yoh came in, greeting Len and carrying millions of shopping bags but his face twisted into a horrified expression when he saw Tamera and her injured head. He opened his mouth and spurted out,

"What the! What in the world happened here!!!!!" Anna came in and was speechless.

"W-what," she stuttered and ran up to Tamera.

"I'm all right Anna. Len helped me out. I didn't get much hurt," she smiled up at them.

"Geez thanks Len!" Yoh exclaimed. Funny, Len helping out!

"Heh, well," he muttered and then spoke, "You better watch out, Yoh. There's someone probably spying here-only maybe. Well, Bye!" he slowly walked out the door.

"Bye Len," Tamera called out, "Come- again soon-"she stuttered. Len looked back from the corner of eye. He blushed and walked ahead. He felt a sudden attachment to Tamera. Why? He didn't like her, did he?_ No way! _

Well, Hope you liked it! Oh and people when I update the next chapter I'll change the rating to K+. 'kay. Review. Cheers! SAoRi


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- 'The Accidents' Begin… 

"What the heck is she doing here!!!!!" Len spurted, flabbergasted, "Why did she come? Trying to sooth Jun or somethin'? Nooooooo! Did Yoh or Anna come with her? Oh no-"

"Len?" Ran Tao started.

"No. Tell her I'm not here-"

"Len-"

"That I'm out training-"

"LEN!!!!!!"

"What?" he looked up finally, a frown on his face.

"I'm saying that she is here to stay for a little while probably because she just wanted to meet you and you are going to accompany her around because I'm going shopping!" she said firmly and walked out of his room. Tamera entered slowly, nervousness playing on her face.

"Hello Len," she spoke and consciously brushed a long strand off her face.

"Hey Tamera," he muttered and slumped on his huge bed. Len's grand room was shrouded in blue, black and crimson curtains and black wood furnishings. Tamera gazed around in awe. It was the first time she had entered his room

"Uh, Len? Actually I came here to give you this," she walked out of the room and dragged in a new, sharp kwandao (or whatever it's called). Now it was Len's turn to gaze. He stood up and walked up to her

"Uh, Tamera. I don't know what to say. Thanks, I mean why? No thanks," although it was obvious he was dying for it.

"Len," Tamera pleaded, "You deserve it. Please take it. I want you to have it. I really do!" He looked up at her and suddenly he felt his cheeks going scarlet again.

"Thanks Tamera," he smiled and took it. She stared at him; he was so handsome! "Tam?" he questioned but she probably didn't hear him.

"Len I-I-" she stuttered and suddenly turned blood red. _I have to!! I have to tell him! I love him! _" Len I really-" her throat dried. Len wasn't that type of boy. Maybe he didn't even like her. _But I'll still feel better if I tell him. I'll feel happier that I've told the one I really like my feelings. _"Len?"

"Are you all right Tamera?" he looked at her, a warm smile on his face. Will she ever be able to see that smile again? Tamera thought about loosing him and that brought tears to her eyes. Maybe this wasn't the right time. "Hey Tamera?" She looked at him. No, she couldn't.

"Yeah?" she whispered, staring at the ground.

"Nothing," he looked away suddenly. She looked up at him. He had walked away, trying to hide something probably. _I won't get another chance like this one! I must!_

"Len, I love you!" she burst out and shut her eyes tightly. Suddenly the world came crashing down at her. What had she said?!!! She regretted it so much now! She couldn't speak another word and dropped down on the carpet, whimpered softly. Tears streamed down her cheeks. What about Len? He looked like a statue by now. It was thunder crashing? Right? He couldn't have heard that. He slowly turned back, his eyes wide open.

"Uh…………………uh, I" he realized it was no use speaking. What was he supposed to say? He walked slowly to Tamera. Each step he took felt like weighing a 1000 killograms. She turned her head up at his towering figure slowly, scared that he might go mad at her. Tears stained her face.

"I- huh!" she sobbed again. "I didn't- mean-to," Len tried his best to smile. He sat down beside her and placed his hands on her shoulders, or rather, tried to. Len opened his mouth to say something but only a choked whisper escaped. Tamera's shoulders shuddered at his touch, "I do!" she whimpered. Len spoke, his voice cracking,

"I- I love you too, Tamera," he looked at her, smiling. He stood up, Relieved that he had admitted it to himself too. She snapped her head up, shocked.

"You- you do?" she whispered, staring at his eyes and getting up too. He replied with the same intent. Tamera slowly moved her face closer and closed her eyes. They kissed. Suddenly, Tamera's eyes widened, her skin turned ghostly pale. Len pulled back

"What's wrong?" he asked. Tamera dropped down, like she was dead, "Tamera? What? What happened!" he spun around wildly, looking for someone who might have caused that. There was no one but him and Tamera. He touched her motionless body, "Tam?" _What happened? Did I do something? _He carried her to the bed and lay her down, "Nothing's going to happen! You'll be all right,"

After some time, Tamera's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. Len wasn't there. Tamera brushed a lock of her pink hair off her shoulder and got out of bed. She couldn't remember what had happened. Suddenly. It all came back to her. Her heart swelled with joy. _Len? Where is he? _But what happened to me? Then the horrific eyes came back to her. The ones she had seen in the window. The horrific blood red eyes… Her heart beat thickly as she searched around the room for Len. He was nowhere to be seen. Tamera ran up to the door and wrenched at the door handle. It was locked_. No! What happened?_ "Len?" she yelled, "Someone! Open the door! Help!" Her hair flew wildly. She banged her fists on the door. Suddenly she heard footsteps. Maybe it was that horrible person She slammed her back against the wall beside the door ready to punch anyone who came in. Sweat dripped from her forehead. The door opened and-

"Yaa!" Tamera was about to attack when her wrist was grabbed. It was Len!

"Hey? You're up? Thank goodness! I thought-" Tamera let out a huge sob and flung her arms around Len. "What?"

"Len! I thought- I thought you were that awful creature!"

"Awful? Awful creature? T-Tamera it's okay," he comforted her and hugged her back. This time at least his head didn't spin, and he was grateful for that. "Maybe it was just an imagination. You know,"

"But they were all maroon and- so scary- Len I was so scared,"

"Tam? I'll check everything out okay?" he said and gave her a warm smile.

"All right. Thanks Len!" she cheered up a little, " I guess I should go now. Yoh and Anna will be worried. Bye Len," she picked up her cute heart-shaped purse and started to walk out the door.

"Bye, Tam," Len called out. She looked back at him lovingly and ran back.

"I love you so much Len!" she hugged him and walked back. Len was stunned. He smiled as she left and then a dark frown covered his face.

Well? Creepy! Hope you liked it Try to write soon! Cheers! -

Review please!

Saori.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Finally Jun x Pai long! I really get frustrated! I hate math tests!!!! Anyway, here it is. At last Jun has decided to tell Lee - Review if you like it!! -

Chapter 7- It's time I tell

Jun suddenly sat up in her bed, she had certainly made up her mind to tell Pai long about it.

"I think I should tell him now!" she sighed, "It's time he knows who I really love," she tied up her hair and walked out of her room. Jun had managed to stop wallowing in self-pity. She knew that Lee wouldn't let anyone marry her, especially after he knew that he was the one she loved. Or so she thought………

She finally found Lee practicing his Fojon kick in the huge back yard.

"Pai long?" Jun called out.

"Jun? What are you doing here?" he walked up to her

"It's about the one I- my marriage," she replied taking a seat and motioning him to sit beside her. A frown crossed his face and concern, or probably sadness, cracked his voice.

"What about it Jun?"

"Lee, I-" Jun started but Pai long cut her short.

"Jun I know you don't want to get married but-look. Everything will be fine," he sighed and looked away, probably trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "I promise you," he added and got up.

"Lee?" Jun looked, "Are you-" her eyes widened. It wasn't very often that Pai long, or rather someone dead, cried, "Pai long?" Jun walked up to him.

"Yeah?" he turned back, tears glittering in his eyes.

"Why are you-are you crying?"

"No," he muttered and turned back, "What's wrong now? You wanted to tell me something?"

"Well," Jun looked down, blushing and tense, "N-nothing," she couldn't get herself to say it.

"Oh, well okay," he whispered and walked back to train.

"I really love you, Lee," someone whispered from the behind. Lee-Pai long turned back, stunned. He wasn't sure he had heard right. Had he? Jun was looking down. Her long strands covering her glowing maroon face.

"Jun? Did you just-"

"I did," Jun whispered and looked up.

"Jun- I," Lee- Pai long hesitated, not knowing what to say. It was true that his heart was filled with joy but he wasn't sure if Jun actually really loved him, "Jun. I-I don't deserve you. You must get someone better," he said and turned back.

"No! I don't deserve you because my family killed you Pai long but I love you!!! And I can't do anything about it but to hope that you do too!!!" She shrieked and tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned on her heel and quickly started making her way in the house.

"Wait Jun?" Lee-Pai long called out but she feared rejection and continued, breaking into a run. "Jun!" Pai long said and ran after her, catching up easily. He grabbed her arm and turned her towards him, "Jun. I didn't say that I don't love you," he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hum," Jun looked up at his handsome face, and smiled as she realized that Pai long loved her too, "Oh Pai long!" she cried and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back.

"But what about your wedding?" he said, a frown darkening his face.

"Oh, I'll worry about that later!" she said with joy, wiping off her tears.

"_We_'ll worry about that," Lee Pai long corrected her. Jun giggled and kissed him lightly. Lee was stunned at first but then kissed her back on the cheek. And they both walked back in side by side, Jun clutching his arm tightly. She opened the door and-

"Jun! Here you are! I've been loo-" Len looked at Pai long, "Pai long? What the?"

"Umh," they straightened up quickly, trying to avoid Len's suspicious stare.

"Yeah well," Len said, blushing because of some reason, "Jun! You come with me! See you later Pai long!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her along to his room. They entered and Len shut the door.

"What's wrong Len?" Jun gasped, catching her breath.

"Uh, well," he mumbled uneasily, "You see."

"I see what? Len could you hurry up?" she replied getting frustrated.

"Okay! I like Tam and she likes me so I've asked her out so- can- so can you help me?" he said in a continuously even tone. At first she tried to take the news in and then beamed at him and laughed

"Why Len? You actually? Finally!" she broke into laughter and shook his hair with her hand. He was getting extremely angry and embarrassed, "All right! All right!!" she managed to say, "Here's how you do it!"

"Yeah whatever!" he mumbled.

"Where do I start? I've got so much to change about you!" she looked him up and down.

"What are you looking at? Just start and don't change too much!" Jun giggled back and walked to the closet to select a dress.

So? DId yOu like it? Did ya? Please review! And thanks for reviewing, Lily, Sorrel and Setsumi! Thanks! I hope you like this chappie too -

Saori


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Oooh!! I think things happened too quickly in the previous chap… oh well… I was very sleepy and I just had to write another to prove I was still alive. - Thanks for reviewing! I really gotta speed things up. Hope this chap. is better. -

Saori.

Chapter 8- I can't see her again-ever!

"I HATE THIS!!!!!" Len looked angrily at the red-colored bowtie Jun had made him wear. He yanked it off the white collars of his long-sleeved shirt he was wearing under a black coat.

"Len!" Jun screamed her throat out for the millionth time.

"No!!! I'm not wearing that!" he picked up his new kwandao and slashed the poor bow in a thousand strips, "Hum! I always thought I would first use it for a good reason and I did!" he added. Jun sighed and slumped down on a crimson couch.

"When will you ever learn?" she asked, breathlessly.

"I don't need to learn anything!" he replied calmly and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, "There! This is much more comfortable. He sat down too and smoothed his black pants. After three hours of ceaseless toil and running he had finally managed to get out of the terrible reign of clothing formally.

"You're right!" Jun admitted defeat. "You look good. Tamera'll probably like the way you look."

"I know that!" Len snapped and walked out of the room not even asking Jun for a glass of water.

"Humph!!!!! How much more ungrateful can he get!"

"Jun get me a glass of milk!!!"

"Ooooooooohhhhh!!!! I spoke too soon," she grumbled, then turned towards the door and yelled, "Get it yourself Len! I'm not your servant!"

The bell rang. "I'll get it!" Ran Tao went to greet the visitor herself. "Why you look ravishing Tamera! Come in. Len and Jun are waiting for you." Tamera cautiously walked in, trying to balance on her new clear blue heels.

She walked in the lounge and saw Len- dozing! Jun got up and shoved Len hard on the shoulder.

"What the! Hum?" he looked around, "Oh! Tamera!" he rose and quickly walked up to her, grinning. She was looking very pretty, according to him. Her pink locks were tied up in a high pony fastened with blue fuzzy ribbons and long loose strands dangled around her face and shoulders. She was wearing a short, royal blue, skin-tight blouse and a frothy long skirt; layered with different shades of blue and a short slit in the front. She had a twinkle in her eye, which only got there when she saw Len plus her eyelids were dabbed a light blue shade. Jun greeted Tamera warmly and walked out of the room. Tamera burst into a hug and laughter. Len still wasn't used to this so he just stood there, his eyes wide open.

"You're looking so handsome!" she whispered, blushing.

"So are you," he managed to reply. I hope nothing happens this time! He thought remembering the last two times they had met.

"Thanks, Len!" she said in quite a jolly way. She was looking so happy. Len just didn't want her to get hurt again. He smiled uncomfortably.

"Come on. Let's go," he said. Tamera slid her hand through his arm and they walked out.

"This is so wonderful Len," Tamera said, sipping her drink. They were having a candle light dinner, in a restaurant near the beach. The moon was glowing silver and the breezes were soft and gentle. "I've never felt more happy!" she whispered.

"Um-hum," Len replied, looking at the view outside. Then he looked at her. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Hum? By the beach?" she assumed. Len nodded. "All right," she said and got up, a smile playing on her lips. They walked out of the restaurant.

"The water's so cold," Tamera said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah," Len smiled at her. Tamera looked at him and snuggled closer in his arms. Len blushed.

"But it's still warm, for me," she said and walked ahead but Len held her hand.

"For me too," he smiled back.

"Yeah well!" she giggled and kicked off her heals. She ran back to him, kicking up chunks of wet sand and hugged him tightly. He laughed happily and hugged her back. _I feel so happy now!! Like I'm not alone anymore. I've got so much more than battling and skills. I have-love……… _Len thought growing hot. Suddenly Tamera's arms shot back in the air and she pulled back from him.

"Huh?" Len said, confused. Tamera let out a painful groan and toppled down on the beach. "What the?" he gasped and looked at her. He kneeled down beside her. "Tam?"

"Len," she managed to whisper, "My back." Len turned her around and saw a deadly sight. Tamera had been slashed with a sharp sword or something of that sort. Her flesh was parted and blood gushed out of it.

"No!" Len gasped out loud. Then he became frantic as Tamera was almost bathed in a puddle of her blood. She kept moaning and calling his name over and over again. Len carried her back to the car quickly. While leaving he thought he had an odd feeling of someone watching them. He didn't care to look though and got in the driving seat. "It'll be all right. Everything will be all right," his voice quivered.

"I know," she whispered, trying to smile, "Aaaaaaaa!!!" her hands and stomach were all bloody. The fear could be seen in Len's eyes. They were dean pale and so was Tamera's skin. Len took her hand

"I will never let anything happen to you," he smiled weakly and Tamera's eyes closed, a smile on her lips.

Tamera opened her eyes to see Yoh and Anna's worried faces crowded over her. Amidamaru was there too.

"Tamera? You're finally awake," he said happily.

"Yeah, Tam!!" Yoh cried out

"I'm glad you're fine," Anna spoke softly, "We were worried about you."

"Huh? Oh," Tamera remembered everything and realized that she was in the hospital. She quickly sat up and looked around. Her eyes found everyone, Pilica, Trey, Morty. They looked at her happily but where was the one she wanted to find-Len? He wasn't there! She looked around, not realizing that she was being showered by questions.

"Tam?" Yoh questioned and snapped his fingers. Tamera spun around

"Where's Len?" she asked distractedly.

"Uh-he's gone," Yoh answered. Tamera looked at him, as if she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Gone? Gone where? How could he? Didn't he stay here to see if I woke up or not?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes. Didn't Len actually care about her? Was it just what she had been thinking? No!! I kissed him! He couldn't have done that to me! He'll come back………………I hope.

But no one came- even though she kept awake all night. Could Len's feelings be a lie? Just imaginary?

Well? Hope you liked it as much as I did!!! - I didn't like it exactly but at least it gives a li'l suspense. Please review soon!!! Love,

Saori


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hullo people! And Sorrel and Lily and Setsumi……and everyone who is reading-. I kind of find this chappie sad. You'll find out why! Read on!!!

* * *

Chapter 9- Happiness torn away- again!

"Pai long! That is so beautiful!!!" Jun gasped and slumped down on her bed. She looked at the sparkly emerald and silver ring Lee had given her in awe. "I couldn't take it- it's just too pretty!" Jun sighed happily and placed the ring back in its cute little velvet box.

"Well. It's not as pretty as you!" Lee laughed lightly and handed the ring back to her.

"Uh? Okay-" but, Jun hesitated a little, "You have to put it on my finger," she blushed a bright red, "'Kay?"

"Huh?" he looked a little surprised but smiled back, "Okay," he whispered and took the ring out. Jun stared at the glittering diamond-shaped emerald. She absolutely loved it and held her hand out. He took her hand in his and slowly slid the ring in her middle finger. "It looks so beautiful on you," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Oh Pai-long!" Jun cried, as tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. She flung her arms around him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He smiled happily. It was just that he didn't express his feelings as much as Jun, inside, his heart was swelled with joy! "Pai-long, Pai-long I-" she kissed him lightly.

"JUN!!!!" her door burst open. Jun tore away from Lee, gasping as she saw her mother's blazing red eyes. "What are you doing!!!!" she demanded angrily.

Jun opened her mouth to say something but only squeaks escaped her throat. Lee-Pai longs eyes were wide with shock but he recovered quickly. Jun quickly tried to come up with a story but before she could respond to her flaring-red mother, Pai long spoke up,

"It was my mistake," he said firmly and got up. Both Jun and her mother gasped. Why was he taking all the blame?! No!!! Jun couldn't believe Lee-Pai long was taking all the blame in place of her. "I got a little carried away-I'm sorry. We were just saying goodbye as I won't be able to be her guardian anymore."

"How dare you!!!!!" Ran Tao angrily pointed at Pai long "Jun! I'm letting you go this time! Do you know what En will do to you and that dead body if he found out!!!" Jun couldn't believe her mother had actually said that to Pai long. Was she so heartless? Jun's eyes welled up stinging tears and her throat ached with unbearable pain.

She looked sadly at Pai long, his expression revealed nothing but she was sure about how much hurt he was. Her mother went on humiliating Pai long and he quietly listened.

"He's not a dead body!!!" Jun shrieked suddenly, her tears streaming, "He has feelings! And Uncle En is the cause of Pai long's death in the first place! He is the one who should be humiliated. Because he killed a man who could have had a great future!! Face the truth mother!"

"How dare you!!!" her mother looked threateningly at her, "This is too much!!!" Ran cried out, her nostrils flaring, "You will be locked up in the dungeons Pai long!!!!" she commanded and stormed out of the room before anyone could reply back. Jun slumped down sadly on her bed and sobbed. Pai long sat down beside her. He knew there was no point in saying anything. All he cared about was that Jun had a happy life.

"Jun. You shouldn't have said-" he started.

"And just why not!" Jun looked up and snapped back, "It's the truth isn't it!!!"

"Jun. Look, you shouldn't destroy your life because of me. You have your life ahead of you-"

"And what are you implying? That you don't?!!! Yes you do!!! You will!! I love you and you are the only one I will marry!!!" she yelled, wiping off her tears at the same time.

"I knew you'd come to this. No marriage! What are you crazy?" Pai long looked at her sympathetically.

"Oh? Yes, maybe I am! Crazy in love with someone! Pai lonnnnng?" she pleaded, "I-uh," she resumed to sobbing quietly. Lee-Pai long slowly stood up and walked towards the door. He looked back sadly at Jun, a tear could be tracked in his eye, and left.

* * *

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo………………………(crying, crying). Sorry people! I'm so sad (crying) This shouldn't happen!!!!! Oh well, it will get to happy parts soon, I hope. Please review! - and terrible news!!!! I won't be able 2 write for some weeks maybe.'' Hope you guys don't leave me………love you all……Saori. 


	10. Chapter 10

Finalllllllllllyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter. This one's for everyone who might be reading it by now……

* * *

Chapter 10- Did he ever even care!

"It's been days since I'm out of the hospital and he hasn't even come to see me, Anna!" Tamera wailed sadly, "Something's definitely wrong! He should have at least come to see me!" She fidgeted uncomfortably in her bed as Anna tried to mumble something comforting to her. "This is it, Anna! I can't take it anymore! I'm going to see him myself!" Tamera declared finally and got off the bed.

"But Tam-" Anna started angrily but this time Tamera had the nerve to cut her off,

"No Anna!" she said firmly, "I'm going to see for myself!" she stomped out of the room. Anna didn't stop her but merrily smiled. Tamera really liked Len.

"Yoh darling!" Anna called out, "Dinner time, and this time Shorty's made sushi!" she walked out of Tamera's room as well.

Cold breezes blew as Tamera made her way to the dark Tao mansion. She shivered as she approached the great doors. They had an unusually extra-cold air about them. She looked up and rang the bell. No one came out for almost an hour but she kept waiting. At last Ran Tao opened and gave Tamera a dry greeting and an odd smile.

"Hello Tamera," she said and motioned her to come in, "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. Doesn't Len come to meet all of you?" she asked. Tamera looked at her and said,

"That's what I'm here for, aunt. I haven't seen him in days. Is he all right? Can I meet him…if he's here, that is?"

"Sure Tamera. He's up in his room," Ran said, "I'll go and get you two some juice." She walked into the kitchen. Tamera slowly made her way to Len's room and knocked lightly on it. No reply. She nervously turned the latch and peeped inside. It was dark. Her eyes searched for Len and she found him, sitting quietly on the windowsill, gazing outside.

"Len," she whispered. He spun around and got up, shocked. First, it looked as if he was happy to see her but then his face twisted in to an angry expression.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he looked down.

"Huh?" Tamera couldn't understand the reaction, "What do you mean, Len? I came here to see you." She replied and moved towards him, "Is everything all right? I mean after saving me that night, you just disapp-"

"Fine"

"Huh"

"I said everything's fine. You can –leave now," he walked back to the windowsill but Tamera followed him.

"Len? What's wrong? I-"

"Nothing's wrong!!!! Just leave!" he yelled at her, maybe not meaning to. Tamera moved back. Obviously scared by the sudden reaction.

"Len. Why are you doing this?" she looked at him sadly, "I thought you had feelings for-for-"

"You?" he looked at her, "Ha! Well, no, I don't!" his voice cracked while saying this.

"Len? How can you do this to me? I-" tears stung in her red eyes, "I love you. And I-I thought you did too," she whispered and turned away, trying to hide her tears. Len didn't reply and slumped down on a seat. "Well," she looked back at him, "At least, I should tell you this before I leave. Len, remember I gave you a good luck charm, on the party," happy memories flashed in her mind but she turned her thoughts away, " Uh, I had a vision."

Len suddenly looked at her. "It was about you," she continued, "I saw that you were- fighting someone. That person was- very powerful. So I gave that charm to you." She walked to the door and opened it, gazing back one last time at Len. He looked back but tried to avoid her eyes, as if his would reveal something. "Well, goodbye. It was lovely to have you for the time I did. Hmm," tears came up again and she couldn't control herself this time.

"Tamera I- bye," Len muttered. She ran out. Len walked heavily towards the window and looked out again, this time looking for Tamera. He spotted her soon. She was running wildly, tripping every now and then. She didn't care where she went or what she bumped into. Bruises and scratches covered her arms and face. Len heart ached, he wished silently, that he was with her. But he looked away suddenly, realizing the dangers in the other path. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to Tamera- never! It was very difficult turning away from her this way. He hated himself for it. But then again, it was better this way.

"Anna! How could he do this to me! You said he really liked me!!" Tamera wiped her flooding face. Anna searched herself for answers. She had really felt that Len had feelings for Tamera.

"I don't understand, Tamera. It can't be wrong. I am sure of it! I really felt it!" She replied firmly. She put her hands on Tamera's shoulders comfortingly " I'm sure he'll come back. I-I'll go talk to him-"

"No" Tamera looked at her, "You will do nothing of that sort. If he doesn't like me, then-then –I-I-don't c-care-" Anna looked at her sadly and got up, "I'll bring tea for you. And Tamera? Yoh is- and I am- we're worried about you. Take care. Don't take it to the heart 'kay? Everything will be fine. Goodnight," she smiled and walked out.

_Everything will be fine…_That's what everyone always said- always… But did it ever happen? She pulled up the warm woolen blanket to her chin and tried to sleep. Maybe……

* * *

Author's note: I'll try to hurry my story up now. It's been way 22222 many days! I missed u people! –tears- so very much!!!! Especially my friends, Sorrel, Lily and Setsumi. They've always been so loyal! Love u!!! 

Saori


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Hey People!!!! Some got mad that why I did that to Len. So you see …a… there's a reason behind it. You'll see. I'd never let him be a bad guy. 'Kay! Hope you enjoy this. It's a scarier one. Not exactly scary but someone new is introduced and she's scary. Kinda……

* * *

**Remembering you……**

"_Len, I love you!" she burst out_

"_Uh…………………uh, I" _

"_I- huh!" she sobbed again. "I didn't- mean-to,"_

"_I- I love you too, Tamera," he looked at her, smiling._

"_You- you do?" she whispered, staring at his eyes and getting up too. He replied with the same intent gaze. Tamera slowly moved her face closer and closed her eyes. They kissed. _

"_The water's so cold," Tamera said, taking a deep breath._

_"Yeah," Len smiled at her. Tamera looked at him and snuggled closer in his arms. Len blushed._

"_But it's still warm, for me," she said and walked ahead but Len held her hand._

"_For me too," he smiled back._

So much had happened. So much. Tamera leaned back sadly on the wooden bench in a park. The breeze was blowing. Tamera wiped a tear off her cheek; it was what she did almost everyday.

"Hmm," she thought what Len might be doing right now, training probably and laughing at the way he had tricked her. The thought made her throat ache. She tried to push it away. Little did she know what Len was going through. He sat on the sat windowsill again, tears glittering in his lime-yellow eyes. His fists were clenched hard. He wanted so badly to go back to her. To hug her again, to make her feel safe-but that was just it……she would never be safe around him. He rose from his place but his head suddenly spun and he fell down. A memory flickered in his mind.

"If you're not mine than you're nobody's………ever…" the icy-cold voice, the blazing red-purple eyes. Just as soon as it had come it went out like a flame blown by rain. He got up again, trying to walk steadily. Ran Tao came in and gave him some tea.

"I'm worried about you dear. You haven't eaten properly in days. Is there something you want to tell me?" she hugged her son, who was as cold as ice.

"I'm fine," he croaked, thinking about her… but she could never be in the place of Tamera. She never was in his heart anyway. His mother sadly looked at him. What was happening at the Tao mansion? Everyone was so sad-confused. There was an air of unhappiness surrounding them-total devastation. She got up and walked out of the room.

Tamera finally rose from the bench, strolling around the park. She felt so empty-lost. No Len-no nothing!! She decided on taking a swing-not swinging it really; just another place to sit and think about Len.

"Hello Tamera," a voice said. Tamera spun around.

"W-who's there? Anyone? D-did someone say something?" No one replied. She sighed and turned back when she heard the voice again. "Nice to finally meet you, face-to-face," This time Tamera saw the girl. She was almost about Tamera's own age and had fiery red and silver eyes. Her deep purple hair was tied up in high pigtails and went straight down her legs.

"Uh…who are you?" Tamera asked confused.

"Oh, I know very well who you are. I don't need to introduce myself. You won't be here long enough to understand."

"What? What do you mean?" Tamera felt her throat dry out. She gulped. There was an odd air about this girl.

"Oh? So, don't act. Tammy, it's nice to know that you left him but," she sighed, "That doesn't matter. I know he still thinks about you. Gosh!" she said and then her eyes turned blood red. Tamera froze when she saw them; they were the same eyes, the same hideous eyes.

"Yo-you!!! You're tha-that mmmm…. monster!!!" Tamera quivered.

"Monster? Hmm. Funny name fer me. Right! Now that you know you should also know another thing, I like to finish off things quickly!" she replied and picked up a stick from the ground, "You're history Tammy!" her hand send out flames which burned the stick to a crisp. The ashes slid out of her fingers. "Nothing matters, Tam," she sad coolly and suddenly fired up, "Only your existence does!" Her knuckles emitted flaring red light and three, sharp, pointed blades shot out of them. She moved swiftly towards the shocked Tamera, grinning. "How dare you try to take my Len???!!!!! I'm not going to leave you for that!!!!" she slashed Tamera in the stomach so hard that it sent her flying back. Her shirt tore from the middle and blood soaked it. Everything blacked out for Tamera. The last thing she heard was that girl's evil laugh.

Tamera felt something weighing down on her eyelids. It hurt to open them. She forced them anyway. Every part of her body ached. It was almost night, she saw, when she sat up. "Hmm? Ahhh!!" she looked down at herself. Her clothes were covered in red cuts and blood soaked most of them. Her arms, legs and face were also bleeding although some of her wounds caked in dry blood. She tried to step forwards and stumbled but she regained her balance soon. That girl. Whoever she was-she was so mad about Len! Her head spun. Len-that was all she could think about. Suddenly a thought hit her.

I know he still thinks about you.

Tamera's eyes went wide. Len really did love her! He was just trying to stay away from her so she couldn't get hurt! Len!!!! Oh, I-I…… Tamera made up her mind. She was going to the Tao mansion, for sure.

* * *

Well. I'll try to update soon. It'll get sweet. Love,

Saori


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry to keep you waiting! I just can't find time!!!!……………………………So here it is! Love it!!! Please review. Cheers!

Chapter 12- Together for the last time……

Tamera stumbled on the doorstep.

"I can make it," she gasped, out of breath. Slowly she walked around the house, towards Len's room's window. The cuts on her feet stinged terribly but she tried to ignore it, gulping hard. She could see that the room was completely dark. Maybe Len was sleeping. Yeah…She quickly bent down and picked up a normal-sized rock. Her head throbbed as she bent and she had to stand straight to stop it spinning. Tamera breathed in heavily and aimed the rock towards Len's window. She looked around nervously to make sure no one was watching. The thought of that strange girl bought nothing but dread to Tamera. Her shoulder bone slumped slightly but she managed to throw the rock and it ended up breaking the window and landing in the darkened room. She tried to listen if anyone came but there was no respond at all. Finally, tired of standing and running and fighting Tamera fell down, hoping that Len would see her.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A whimpering sound made Tamera wake up. She tried to open her eyes but it hurt as they were swollen. But something else was there too, something warm in that sound-It was Len!!!! Tamera did not care about her bruises or wounds anymore. She quickly got up, almost falling off the bed. She forced her eyes open and looked around. What she saw made her heart swell with unbelievable joy. She forced a big, bright smile. It was Len's room!! Although Len could not be seen, Tamera realized that the voice was coming from the washroom. The door was open and the light was turned on. She walked in. Len's back was towards her. His head was bent over the sink and he was sobbing silently. Tamera felt warmth spread in her as she jumped ahead and flung her arms tightly around Len's waist. He gasped and turned around. His face broke into a sad smile and he slowly wiped his partly wet face with his hand. He hugged her back but not with much enthusiasm, not as emotional as Tamera's hug. Tamera wept tears of happiness and held on as if he were her life………………………………………………well he was.

Len helped her up and led her to the bed. He did not say anything. Tamera looked up happily; tears glittered in her sparkly eyes.

" I missed you Len!" she broke the silence. He just looked down and slowly spoke,

"Who did this to you?" although he already knew the answer.

"It was the same person," she spoke calmly, "It was a girl Len." She looked up at him. "She knew you and me! How? She wanted to kill me!!!" Tamera's lips trembled. Len felt extremely guilty!

"I know that girl. Her name is-" he hesitated. "It's Xui." Tamera looked at him, trying to understand. "She has been after me since almost-forever! I don't know what's wrong with her. She-" He looked around uncomfortably, "She wants to get rid of, I mean kill-you." He looked absolutely as if perishing. Tamera gasped but quickly regained her wits.

"That shouldn't bother you Len. I-" she said comfortingly but Len cut her,

"Why shouldn't it? She's hurting you! Look at what she's already done!!!! She wanted to kill you just because she knows I love you and not her!!!!!!."

"I know but she's following you! That doesn't mean you should feel terrible for what she's doing! Okay!" Tamera shot. "So it's okay…I just want the old you back, Len…" Len looked at her uncomfortably but then said, smiling lightly,

"You got him,"

Tamera burst out laughing and hugged him.

"I'm so happy!!!!! Oh, Len! I was so worried. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Now I know you'll never do that! You're not that kind!!!"

"Of course I'm not!" he laughed too.

"Let's go camping somewhere Len," Tamera suggested smiling.

"Are you-right, of course…yeah….ARE YOU DUMB???!!!! She'll find you and kill you for sure!" He burst out.

"But you'll be there to protect me, right? And besides, how would she know we're going? Pleeaaasssee!!! It's been weeks since we went out!!" She pleaded.

"Uh? No! Final!! No way! I can't risk your life anymore!" he commanded. "And that's not a request! You…….stay here….I'll ask Jun to give you a room."

"You think I won't be able to be safe by myself?" she didn't wait for a reply, "Okay! Ill stay. Just tell Yoh and Anna about it, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll send Bason," he said happily and walked out. Tamera sat on the bed sighing happily. We're back together Len….And I love you more than ever……………………

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

See…..wasn't that sweet! I loved it..Please review. Thanx! See Ya! Soon, I hope. But I'll keep updating, though……Ships Ahoy!


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another chappie for you people…Y'no..you could review at least a li'l more. I'm really sad. I'm not receiving as much reviews nowadays. Read this at night, it's gonna be kind of scary.

Lost in a forest-of death…

"Len! I've told you a million times! I'm getting suffocated in this mansion! I want to go out!!!" Tamera pleaded for the tenth time. She hadn't been out for almost three weeks. Len glared at her. She pulled a face and stuck her tongue out and angrily poured orange juice in her goblet, spilling almost half of it. She waited for Len to give an answer. He didn't and calmly kept on drinking milk from his mug. She got up angrily, "That's it! Now you've done it!!!" She pulled up a jug of water and splashed it on him.

"Hey!!" he got up angrily, running his hand over his soaked shirt "What was that for!!!"

"That was for not listening to me!" she replied nastily.

"When was I not listening to you? I told you no! You can't go out!!"

"I can't live inside forever! I will have to go out sometime!!" she shouted. "Have you ever thought about this?? She will be after me forever!! That does not mean I stay in forever!" She banged her fists on the table. Len looked at her and sighed. "I know Tam…but I'm just too...uh," he searched for the right word, "concerned. It's my fault she's after-"

"_My_ fault again!! No! No, no! Not your fault for the hundredth time," she sighed and lied down her head on the huge dining table. Len got up and walked to her side "Okay," he grumbled, "Come on. We'll go for a walk," he said dryly. Tamera looked up happily

"Oh!!! Thank you!!! I love you!!!" she hugged him tightly. Then she looked at him shyly and kissed him. Len blushed and looked away, trying to hide his pink cheeks.

"Yeah…come on," he managed to squeak. Tamera took his hand slowly and they walked out of the house to the most nearby park. Len specially looked at everyone very suspiciously, thinking it might be Xui in disguise. Tamera giggled slightly at how conscious he was being.

They entered the park. A lot of little children were playing around. Tamera breathed in the fresh, cool morning air and brushed a wisp of pinkish hair of her cheek. It felt so good. She looked at Len who was now turning around and around, looking at every child who passed them by.

"Len?" he didn't answer. "Hey!" he snapped back to her,

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked, tearing his attention away from a small, purple-haired girl.

"Stop looking at people like that. You'll creep them out," she whispered.

"Well, how can I be sure one of them is not Xui!" he said irritably.

"Well, for one thing," Tamera sighed, "All of them are under eight!" she tried hard not to laugh. "You can't expect Xui to transform herself?" then she thought and added, "Can you? But there's no shaman who can do that. Right?" Len looked at her, worriedly,

"You're right…but I have no idea how much Xui's furyoku level has raised by now. She doesn't posses normal abilities. You saw that. She can practically strangle or hypnotize people just by looking at them," he spoke slowly.

"Not by just looking at them. The other person has to look at her eyes too. So that means that as long as I don't gaze in her eyes, I'm safe from hypnotism," then she started to add some compliment about Len's fighting skills when they heard a noise behind them. Len swirled around quickly. His yellow eyes scanned the whole area. No Xui. He looked back at Tamera

"I think someone's following us," he whispered and clutched her one of her hand tightly and put an arm around her waist, "Stay close," Tamera was practically almost getting completely squeezed.

"Not that close!" Tamera squealed, "I think _you're_ gonna suffocate me. _Not_ Xui," Len quickly loosened his grip,

"Uh, sorry," he said, but didn't let go. "I still think someone's there." He looked at the back with the corner of his eye and twisted around suddenly, his kwandao sharp and glinting in his hand.

"Maybe you're right," she whispered, as she heard the rustling of twigs beside them. They had walked out of the park and were now in a completely deserted are surrounded by tall trees. Tamera almost choked and stuttered, gripping Len tightly. "Where are we? Len, I'm scared!" she buried her face in his shoulder. Len looked around, confused, taking in the surroundings. There had to be a park nearby, but yet he had never entered this area. Not even when he went to completely deserted places to train with Bason. How he wished Bason was there right now, but he was on a spirit vacation with Amidamaru.

"I," he hated to say this, especially to Tamera, "I don't know. I've never come here before."

"Huh?" Tamera gasped, "But you live nearby don't you? So why-"

"I've never seen this place before, even though I went much far off with Bason. I just don't understand. It's as if this place didn't exist before."

"Do you think it's a hallucination? You know, maybe Xui's making us imagine we're here." Tamera suggested, whimpering.

"I don't think so," he said, his head spinning, "It's like I've seen this place before." Tamera looked at him suddenly,

"What?" she squeaked. Len suddenly looked back at her, realizing what he had just said.

"What did I just say?" he gasped. "I have no idea about this place," then he went in a trance again, his eyes lost color, "Yet it seems so familiar, like my home."

"Len!!" Tamera shrieked, shaking him but his eyes remained the same. Suddenly he looked at her at both his arms went behind her back- and he hugged her. The hug became tighter and tighter-he was squeazing her- to death! Tamera shrieked loudly, trying to wake him up.

"LEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked, tears soaking her face. The yellow color came back to his eyes and he dropped her. She fell down struggling to breath. He looked down at her, shocked

"What did I do!!!!" he cried. "Tamera!" he bent down and breathed air in her mouth. "No! Please be okay!" Tamera regained her senses soon and, looked up realizing Len was all right. She fell down on him and sobbed,

"I was so scared! Thank goodness you're okay!!" she tried to say through her choking, hoarse voice. He looked at her, tears glittering in his eyes.

"I almost killed you!"

"It's okay! You were possessed!" she wept and tried to brush his hair off his eyes. Then she wiped her tears. He looked at her

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Tamera broke into a tight hug and buried her face in his chest again.

"It's okay, Len. I still love you and I always will," she whispered. Len was trying to overcome the fact that he had just tried to kill her when she suddenly looked up and kissed him. "I want you to know I'll always love you! No matter what happens now! And you promise never to blame yourself again!"

He looked at her eyes and smiled, "I will try not to," he said weakly and then added, "I never told you properly but I'll always love you too Tamera and I'm sorry for every thing that's happening," Tamera smiled back and shrugged her hair off her shoulders.

"Don't be sorry for the millionth time!!!!!" she yelled angrily, suddenly.

"Okay, okay," Len spoke softly, "Fine. But I still want to protect you,"

"Of course you can!" she said, suddenly frightened again. They got up and walked further.

The pale full moon was shining overhead. Never had the stars seemed so far away. But now Tamera was sure, Len meant everything to her and she'd forgive him no matter what. It would always be the same………

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Creepy huh? I'll tell what they do in that creepily evil forest in the next chappie. Cya! my pals. Love you all.

Saori


	14. Chapter 14

Hmm…Not many reviewx but oh well (sob) I don't think I'm doing a good job. Thanks to Sorrel and ism0 anyway for reviewing! Here's the next chapter…

Trying to live 

"This water smells pretty vile! I think it's poisonous!" Tamera squealed, spitting water out of her mouth.

Len and Tamera had tried to get out. But the more they tried to run away, the thicker the forest seemed. Len had got Tamera some water from "who-knows-where" and Tam was practically choking on it. "Are you trying to kill me or what!" Tamera sputtered, meaning it to be a joke. But Len didn't take it as one. He suddenly looked at her and spoke slowly,

"I-no-why…a …don't drink it…………yeah……it may poison you," he whispered and went back to slashing wood for making a small cottage. Tamera looked at him, worried. Her face was pulled in a confused and sad expression. She got up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Len," she pleaded and walked over to where he was, "C'mon. It was just a joke." He didn't answer. Silence hung over them. Suddenly Tamera flung her arms around his neck from the behind and climbed on his back. "C'mon! Len!! Don't be such a grouch!" she laughed. Len suddenly grunted and twisted her around. His eyes had that ghostly look again and especially at night, Tamera was scared to death that way. He pinned her arms to the ground and looked at her, an evil grin playing on his lips. He lifted his kwandao with one hand. Tamera's eyes widened and glistened with sudden tears. "Noooooooooooooooooooo," she wailed. Len didn't stop this time, he just kept grinning. "Nooooooo Len!!! It-it's me!! Tamera!! Y-your Tamera!!!! You can't do this please!!!" no matter how much she wailed or cried, this time the spell seemed much too strong. He raised the kwandao and pointed it at her chest. She shrieked and tried to turn around but his grip was too powerful…………………………………………………………

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Where in the world is Len??!!!" Ran Tao screamed. "You've got to find him En!! He went somewhere with Tamera and they're not back!! You've got to find them!!!" she wiped her tear-soaked face with her hands but it didn't stop the waterfall of tears that was erupting from her puffy eyes.

"He'll be okay, Ran. I know Len. I trained him. He'll come back soon," En Tao replied calmly. You go and get the decorations ready. Jun's to-be-in-laws will be coming tomorrow. I want everything fine and ready."

"Do you even care about Len!!!! En, you've always been this way but you're like a father to him. At least you should search," she insisted stubbornly, now in control.

"I believe in Len," was his reply, "He is meant to be the head of the Tao family so he will return. He is worthy to take any challenge that he might be facing," he spoke and sipped water from his thin goblet. Ran Tao left the room, a resigned expression on her face. _Nothing was going right. There was Jun locked up in her room all day long, thinking of Pai-long. Len was missing…………………_

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ooooooohhhhhh. Will Tammy live???? …………Pretty small eh? Sorry!!! I'll try I'll try. I'm sooo sorry… PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! I hate not writing but the tests and Xams jus' don' leave me alone!!! Darn them!! Anywho, love you all! Plz review!!


	15. Chapter 15

Yeyy!!!! Got time again..miss you people.Sorrel. I really must thank you! You really review all the time. And Setsumi-san n ism0 thank you soo much! Everyone? I'm running low in reviex! Help me!I know my story ain't that good but atleast tell me what's wrong..plz people. Anyways..there you go..new…chappie

Tamera's love 

Tamera's scream echoed through the thick pines. Her eyes were watery and red. She called out until her throat went raw. Len's eyes were fixed on her chest and the kwandao pointed towards it. Tamera gathered her strength to try one last time. This would be her very last try and very last hope as she had no energy left at all

"LENNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she called out with all the love in her for him. Although it was somewhat of a croak Len's eyes returned to their normal color for a second. He sat upright but the curse took over again. This had given Tamera enough time though-she crawled under him and moved out through his legs. Len regained his trance affect and swirled around wildly, looking for her. Tamera panted hard. She was standing behind an old pine. It was so scary-darkness everywhere-no Len to protect her. She wept sadly and slowly sat down, her back against the tree. She could hear Len ripping off branches with his kwandao. He wanted her badly. She looked around cautiously and closed her eyes. She went off to a tired doze…for a long time probably… when a loud cracking sound woke her up. It was still night-almost one o' clock.

"Huh?" Suddenly she remembered what situation she was in. She stood up quickly and slowly tilted her neck, sideways, trying to get a look at Len. Leaves rustled terribly because of the wind. She walked out of her hiding place and turned side to side. No Len. Suddenly she caught sight of a small wooden hut at the side of the small clearing. She walked towards the hut but suddenly tripped over something huge. Her cracked lips started bleeding again but she did not care. Tamera sat up and looked at the thing-it was more like a body. Suddenly she gasped,

"Len!!" she ran her hands over his motionless body. "Oh no!! Len!" her heart beat thickly. She quickly pulled his arm over her shoulder and dragged him towards the cottage. "Oh Len…what have I done! I should have stayed. I-I'm sorry," The cottage door hung open. It was completely dark inside. She stumbled off to what she thought was the bed. It was a heap of leaves- most of them damp. "I won't let anything happen to you Len. Never," she whispered in his red ear and smiled. Tamera dropped him down on the leaves and lay down beside him. His cold body didn't move an inch on it's own. But he had to be alive. Tamera quickly lowered her ear towards his chest. It was beating-yes! She shuffled around in search of his hands. They were colder than ice. Tamera shivered at their touch. It was okay-he was living. She grabbed both of his hands in hers and snuggled close to him. She suddenly felt warm even though the air inside was deadly damp and cold. She tried to look at his face one last time. Her eyes had focused enough to get a faint look of what was around her. He was looking extremely handsome; Tamera smiled. He always looked handsome no matter what condition. She stood up, her bones aching but she had to do something. She walked out into the breezy forest to collect some warm stuff………

Len's eyes came into focus. He tried to shift around but couldn't move. Morning light filtered in through the small windows. He looked at the huge green leaves covering him. It was a complete double-layered sheet tied with strips of cloth. He gave a good yank and finally got up. He suddenly thought about Tamera, her thought brought tears to his eyes. He had killed her. He had looked everywhere for her body when the curse had worn off but it was no use. The worst part was that he had killed her with his own hands- with his own kwandao. He remembered her screams-they had echoed in his ears ever since she had let them out. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back tears. He looked around, and suddenly caught sight of pink locks just outside the hanging open door on the ground. He looked at the thing. His heart skipped beats as he slowly walked towards it…every step he took made his heart thud hard. _Please let it be her. Please let it be Tamera...an alive Tamera……_He stepped out. It was her!!! His heart jumped up and down with joy. But as soon as he had felt happy his happiness died. What if she wasn't alive!! He quickly picked her up and took her in. Her pulse was racing but the beats were really slow. Even her breaths came in rasps. How Len wished there was a way to save her. He didn't want them to almost keep dying for each other. It was enough. So many times had Tamera been touched by the shadow of death…so many times…He did not like this one bit. He was going to put an end to it…and soon. He had suffered enough. Tamera had suffered enough. Now he had to put an end to their sufferings…

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444So? What about it? Nice? I liked it. - Bye!

Saori. Love you all!


	16. The InLaws To Be

Hey everyone! Here's another 4 you people! - It's a Jun x Lee one! .

The In-laws to be 

Jun fidgeted uneasily in her deep blood–red dress. She didn't like it one bit. It was terrible. Her in-laws were coming over and her fiancé was going to be there too! She was going totally nuts. How could she go through this? Pai-long was in the dungeons, Len was nowhere to be found and En didn't even care! She hated him so much. He'd been like their father and yet he didn't even care about them one bit. He hadn't even consulted Jun before agreeing to the proposal of the Fan family. Jun quickly choked back tears as her mother entered the room, forcing a smile that didn't comfort Jun at all. After all, Ran Tao was supposed to be her true friend. She was her mother. At least she should have understood how much Jun loved Lee Pai-long. Jun suddenly blurted out,

"I am not going to have dinner with them!!" she ripped the ribbons off her hair, full of rage. Ran Tao's eyes went wide because of Jun's sudden behavior.

"Jun," she said calmly. "You know you can't do anything. Now come along. And put those ribbons back on. I do not want to force you. The guests will be arriving soon." Jun let out a loud sob and slumped down on a sofa in her room. She looked at her face in the mirror sadly, and put the long, curly ribbons back on her hair. Her dark green locks were tied back in a bun and curly strands were let out, falling over the sides of her forehead. Her eyelids were shaded in mauve and mascara and eyeliner stood out too but it meant nothing to her. She wasn't getting ready to meet the one she loved. She was just going to meet some man she didn't even know………

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello everyone. We've been expecting you. Jun's been very restless all along. She's dying to meet you Kurama," Ran Tao greeted the equally mysterious-looking family as the Taos.

"Kurama," Jun muttered under her breath, "Me? Dying to meet him?? I'd rather die _than_ meet him!!!" she grumbled. She was hiding behind a giant pillar covered in golden designs. Jun slowly poked her head out, trying to glance at 'Kurama'. _Was he even there? Maybe. _Not that she wanted him to be. The family looked quite ……………………dark. But so were the Taos. Not literally evil but………at least they dressed in dark clothes. Jun couldn't get the right word to explain their looks at all. There was, of course, the head of the family, a thin frail Chinese with long, white whiskers. But looks could be deceiving...yeah, he was probably very powerful and all. That's what attracted Uncle En right? Um hum…Ran spotted Jun and called out to her,

"Jun! Uh…Kurama. Here is your future bride," a man in a long black robe turned around. Jun angrily appeared and walked ahead, forcing a smile. She slowly looked up at him. He was………………………………………………………………………

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Wat do you think? Wat do you think Suspency rite?? Actually my exams are very near I apologise for very slow publishing..but they'll be over soon and I'll be back on track!! - PLZ Review..

SaORI


	17. Miserable, Len's Housekeeping

Finally I got time again! - My exams are over!! Yeah!! Whoopie! Here's another for you people..Ism0, thanx for pointing out that stuff for me. No, why would I be mad at you? and thank you for reviewing everyone! Okay so this one's gonna be half-half, Jun and Len both. Let's see how Kurama is...oh, and if you want to see how he really looks, well then, there's an anime...Ghost fighters and there is actually a guy named Kurama in it. I just love him so I wanted someone like him in my fic..-

Key

_Italic_ character's thoughts

Bold Just differentiating so you can understand..

Chapter 17 Miserable 

Jun gaped at what she saw. He looked………………well, at least he looked handsome. Kurama looked down at her. Her eyes went wide as he slowly took her hand in his cold one and kissed it lightly. She tried to keep from blushing like crazy. It wasn't that she liked him or anything but there was something about him…something really –charming. Suddenly she looked around, everyone was staring at her being dumbfounded by Kurama's kiss. She had stood there at least for five minutes without even replying.

"Uh," she shook her head.

"It's an honor to meet you Jun Tao," Kurama bowed slightly, his red bangs falling over his sharp, green eyes.

"Um," Jun hesitated, "The honor is mine Kurama Fan." She bowed too, much against her will.

"Well," Ran said, pretty satisfied by Jun's behavior-that was only until now. Who knew what that girl had up her sleeve? Ran Tao sure hoped there were no tricks around there, "Okay everyone. Let's have dinner. It's good that you like each other, you two," she smiled at Kurama and Jun. _Who said that I liked him!_ Kurama smiled at Ran whereas Jun just gave her curled hair an angry flip and strutted off to sit on a seat as far from Kurama as possible. She chose one beside her mom. Ran sat down and looked at Jun, smiling. _Well, would ya looka here! She thinks I like him! _Jun muttered something under her breath and slammed a glass down on the huge, silver table. Ran Tao looked sideways at her and grabbed her hand, silently squeezing it. A sign for Jun, 'Don't even think about it!

Len's housekeeping 

Len sighed and slumped down on a pile of leaves, considered his bed. It had been days…almost a week, since he had gone nuts caring for Tamera and she had just kept burning up, her cheeks were always flushed with fever. So was her condition now, cuddled deep in her pile of leaves…bed, I guess (kinda funny! .) She only woke up to eat or when she had nightmares, but it was more like just fluttering eyelashes for a little while. Len sighed again. He was so tired-so exhausted. And he had just realized that he was a terrible cook too. He almost burnt everything he made and the ones he didn't burn were mostly raw. **sigh again** He always gave **the best**-no strike that-**the better** parts to Tamera and the rest, well, can't say he ate it, more like nibbling perhaps. His clothes were torn apart. At least his kwandao was there, thank goodness for that. But then, Bason had gone to that blasted vacation with Amidamaru! No real, cool training when he could only improve himself, not Bason! _Aaaaarrggghhh!!!_ And besides, what could he improve in himself, he was the best, _I don't need to get better! But she does! _He looked at Tamera exasperatedly and walked up to her pile of leaves… bed. Carefully, he sat down beside her, slowly caressing her cheeks. Suddenly his face went red as he realized what he was doing was an officially embarrassing thing for him. He looked away but his eyes slowly crept back to her face and glowing eyelids. Well, he did love her and ignoring your love is just not the deal. He stood up and walked to a corner, known as the 'kitchen'. The weather outside was, well, it was day but the wind blew pretty fiercely. Len started fiddling with the berries he had collected. No chicken or meat today, he wondered if it was his and Tamera's good luck or bad luck considering Len's great cooking skills. He took out a bowl of water and washed the berries in it.

Umhmm. Len made the bowl with wood and he collected the water. He found a lake in the forest.. **smiles**..I hope you're liking it

Tamera coughed softly and turned her head sideways. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked straight at Len.

"Len," she whispered but Len was too busy, almost squishing all the berries. "Len," louder this time but no response except,

"Aaarrgghhh!!! I can't even wash them!!! Aaarrghhh!! I'll kill you, you morons!"

"Len!! Don't curse!" Tamera sat up and pushed her hair aside with one hand. This time Len looked back,

"Huh? Tamera?" he smiled, "You're okay? Good then, wash these berries, would you?" he stood up and dropped down on his bed.

"Uh, okay," Tamera sniveled and stood up. Her clothes were all muddy and dirty. She still didn't have the guts to stand up to Len.

Yes, I'm turning Tamera and Len back to her normal personality, just a bit. Looks more original that way. Don't you think?

Len knew he was being moody and idiotic telling Tamera to work right after she got better. Yup, she could get sick again any second but oh well. He was darn tired! It didn't take him a minute to fall asleep. Tamera walked to him and whispered softly,

"Thank you for taking care of me Len. Thank you," she bent down and gently kissed him, careful not to wake him up. She boiled maroon right after that and hurriedly walked away, smiling softly. The door was not closed properly and hung down letting in gusts of dirt and leaves. Tamera quickly walked up to it and slowly pushed it back. Poor thing, the gust was too strong for Tamera and the door pushed at her until she lay sprawled down at the ground, spitting out soil. Len, on the other hand wasn't having a pretty time either, tossing and turning until Tamera heard a thud. And of course when she looked back at him, he lay on the ground, cursing the bed now. Tamera looked back and ran over to him,

"Len," she held his shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"No!" he replied angrily, "Stupid leaves! I'll burn you all for this!" Tamera couldn't help but notice his temper problem. She poked him playfully,

"Len…you're not helping by cursing on and on," she said, careful not to get him angrier than he already was. He looked at her angrily,

"Well, it's not like you're helping a lot either!!" Len snapped. Tamera shut up after this and quietly walked away. Len sighed and then called out,

"Tamera, I" _I hate to say this!!! _"I'm," the word got caught in his throat. He just couldn't say it...he had never said it. He tried harder, "I"

Tamera looked at him with a sad expression glimmering in her eyes,

"Yes?"

"I'm," Len looked at her, "I'm sorry." Tamera's face lit up as soon as he said that.

"It's okay," she smiled, "You can rest Len. I understand you are very tired. After all, you were taking care of me all those weeks. I'm _sorry_ I said anything." She went on and picked up a spare piece of cloth, slowly wiping the bowls they ate in. Len stared at her, dumbfounded. _Well, look how easy it is for her! It's like that "sorry" word flows out of her mouth like a river does! _

"No, I-I'll help," he picked up a small broom he had made and dipped it in a bucket of water. Tamera looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled… SPLISH! SPLASH! SPLOOSH!!…Yup! Tamera swirled around, she had been expecting that; Len washed up himself. Now she had to giggle,

"Len, I asked you to mop the floor…not yourself," she couldn't stop herself and burst out laughing. Len broke the broomstick in a half and slumped down on his bed. Then he looked at her, she looked so happy. Len couldn't help but smile. He walked up to her and sat down, on the ground, beside her. She looked at him and threw her arms around him,

"Oh Len! You're too much!" Tamera blew him a kiss on the cheek. Yes, Len steamed up and looked away, hiding his ultra boiling cheeks. Tamera's were the same. Nevertheless, they started talking soon after that and Len cracked up more jokes. They sat there laughing when outside; the wind blew like it had never before. It was not the destruction it caused or it's speed, it was the dread that it brought, which made the wind so different this time-so unique…

Outside the trees danced in the howling wind. One long, old oak in particular was moving terribly as if about to fall. A long purple mane of hair, lay smoothly on one of its branches. A menacingly evil, soft laugh escaped a mouth,

"Oh yes…have fun while you can…it won't last long Tamera. I swear it wont…" silver-red eyes glimmered in happiness and excitement as the rain poured down………

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yey!!! That was a long one. I'll try publishing soon…please review. Love you all…

Saori

[: They make me feel special :


	18. Jun's plan for Escape

Hey people. Yey!! I'm finally getting it all together. Tell me if you like Kurama but I think I'll write a chapter just about him. Y'know mostly about his personality and everything to make him more prominent. He is, after all, a very important character. Enjoy!! -

Chapter 18- Jun's Plan for Escape

Jun stared at her mother then looked away, rolling her eyes. She quietly began tapping her fingers on the tabletop. It didn't disturb anyone either until the sound of her nails on the sleek wood hammered everyone's ears. Jun stopped immediately and gave Kurama a rotten smile to make up for it. She didn't want Ran to pinch her or squeeze her hand again.

"Ran I never realized how pretty your daughter is," Lu Fan said and looked at Jun. She held a traditional Chinese fan over her face, hiding half of it. For the most part, Mrs. Fan looked pale and beautiful, in an old type of way, with a slender body.

"Yeah well…" Jun muttered. "Too bad I am because you're nothing like me" she began tapping her fingers again. Ran looked at her daughter angrily. She picked up a spoon and slammed it on Jun's fingers just when everyone was not noticing._ Ouch! _ Jun quickly straightened up and smiled at Mrs. Fan "I mean thank you!" she said and began blowing on her red knuckles, cursing under her breath.

After dinner, Jun sat on the sofa in the drawing room. Her eyes trained on an empty chair. She didn't want to eye Kurama's stare. From the corner of her eye Jun could see Kurama's eyes fixed on her. She fidgeted a little when she saw him stand up. He walked over and sat down beside her. Her heart beat heavily. She was sure he could hear it! Everything was so silent; everyone had moved outside for a talk, leaving both of them in the enormous dining room. Kurama silently gave his head a little tip to move his bangs out of his eyes.

"It is nice to meet you here, Jun Tao. I wanted to ask you more. Would you please tell me more about yourself?" his voice was calm and low, not the heavy one she had expected to come out. Jun gulped and turned her head to look at him.

"Yes, sure. Um, I am a doshi and my guardian is Lee Pai-long. I like battling and uh," she was lost for words. "What about you? What is … your age?" That was an impertinent question but she wanted to know just how old he was. Kurama looked at her in the eye, his green eyes piercing into her indigo ones,

"I am twenty-three. I like battling too. My guardian ghost is Zhang Yi Fan, an ancient warrior of my own family. He is not here right now," he spoke. Jun kept getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. _I must get out of here! But how? Umm…………Aha!!_

"May I excuse myself for a moment?" she quickly stood up.

"Yes. Of course Jun," Kurama smiled cutely. Jun took a step and "Yaaa!!" he foot got caught in her long dress and tripped her. Kurama quickly got up. His arms went under her back, pulling her back up.

"Are you all right, Jun?" he asked worriedly. Jun blushed.

"Yes," she whispered looking up at him, her arms around his neck. Kurama bent down and kissed her lightly. Jun felt herself going red again. She straightened up quickly, pulling back her hands, "Thank you Kurama."

"Glad you're okay," he smiled and sat down. Jun slowly walked out of the room and then made a dash towards her room. He slammed the door shut as soon as she got in.

"What happened to me there! I should have not let him do that!! I'm an idiot!" Jun slumped down on her bed and closed her eyes, "Careful Jun don't fall for him. You love Pai-long, remember," she told herself "You don't want to……………… miss this chance of meeting Pai-long! Do you!" she smiled at her idea and sat up. _Yes!_ She knew what she had to do. Only that it was next to impossible. Jun opened the door. She walked stealthily down the stairs. She could hear Mrs. Fan saying something about marriage. She didn't want to miss this. Jun strained her ears and listened hard.

"Oh! Kurama and Jun make such a cute couple!" she heard, "I want them married as soon as possible. How about a week from now? We will be able to prepare if we hurry up. We already bought Kurama a mansion for Jun and him," Jun stopped eavesdropping at that point. Her face flushed red with anger and she stuck out her tongue.

"Who does that old lady think she is!" Jun said angrily, "Me and Kurama make the worst couple in this world!" she mumbled and walked in the hall as quietly as she could. As she reached the drawing room she knew she would have to make it quick to pass, if she wanted no one to notice. She peeped in the room. Kurama, Uncle En and Mr. Fan seemed to be engrossed in a long talk. Ran Tao and Mrs. Fan were busy talking too. No one would notice. Jun knew she couldn't make it so quick, especially in the shoes she was wearing. Even if they weren't high heeled they still made loud tapping sounds when someone she walked. Jun quickly took them off leaving them on the floor carelessly and made her way quietly but quickly to the dungeons. She crossed the drawing room in her white socks without anyone noticing. Jun's heart swelled with joy. _Yes finally I'll be able to meet Pai-long! Oh! How long has it been since we last met! _It was quite difficult for her to run though. The dress was really tight at the thighs and hips making it almost impossible to run. It even started to at the stomach but Jun didn't care. She didn't care about her hair flying wildly as she ran. She didn't care because she was going to meet Pai-long! _Pai-long!!_ All of this didn't matter to her because she had decided to elope with him. She reached the dark, creepy stairs that led to the dungeons. But that wouldn't hold her back. She flew down the stairs and entered the dungeons. Everything was so dark.

"Pai-long?" she said in a small voice. Jun heard a sound from near by "Pai-long!" Jun walked up to a cell. She saw Pai-long's figure in the dark. He lay sprawled on the floor, "Pai-long! Is it really you!!!" tears ran down her cheeks but she couldn't meet him just yet. What about the bars that kept her apart from him? Jun grabbed two of the heavy metal bars and pulled hard, trying to break them. But of course she couldn't.

"Pai-long…" she said sadly and buried her face in her hands, "I won't give up!" Jun looked at him and picked up a rod that had been lying near her foot. She slammed it on the bars as hard as she could. Pai-long looked up and saw Jun.

"Jun!" he cried, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out!" Jun replied and kept on slamming the rod on the long bars, "Pai-long! Help me here please!" she added.

"I can't! I've been chained!! I would do anything to help you but how can I?" he sighed, "Jun you should go right now before you get in trouble!"

"No! Besides the Fans are here to meet me! I can't go in front of them looking like this," Jun knew this was no use. She had to get the keys. She flung in her arms so she could at least touch Pai-long. He looked up sadly and took her hands in his.

"Jun. do this for me. Please go and live a happy life."

"No Pai-long. I could never be happy without you," she moaned and began crying. That's when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jun dropped his hands and sank back against the rods. _Please don't notice me! Please! _She looked up and saw her mother and En standing in front of her. And whom had they noticed? Her.

"I knew you would be here when I found your shoes!!" Ran glared at her daughter. Jun suddenly remembered what she had done, but it was too late now. She looked at Uncle En. He looked extremely angry, and the light of the lantern playing on his face made him look even scarier. So scary that Jun didn't dare utter a word.

"Just look at yourself! The guests want to meet you! And you! Just what do you think you are doing!" Ran walked up to her trembling daughter and pulled her up. Pai-long looked at her sadly but what could he do? Nothing. If he even tried to stop them, Jun's fate would be even more terrible. "Come with me now!" Ran ordered Jun, but En stopped her.

"She isn't going anywhere!" he said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Ran Tao asked. Jun whimpered and looked at her uncle through watery eyes.

"You'll understand!" En grabbed Jun's arm and opened a cell. He dragged her inside and chained her to the wall. "As for you Pai-long… you won't be here too long." Then he looked at Jun again, "We'll keep her here until she agrees to marry!! And if she never does, then so be it! Stay here forever then!" he thundered.

"You can keep me here for as long as you want but I won't let you hurt

Pai-long! I'll never! If you do anything to him you'll have to say goodbye to your niece! Forever!!" Jun screamed at him, her hair stuck to her face. En quietly walked out of the cell, locking it. He walked up the stairs with Ran Tao right behind him. Ran looked back at Jun and Pai-long's cells sadly and then walked ahead. As they left the light of the lantern got dimmer and fainter until only darkness lived. Jun looked down as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"Jun!" she heard Pai-long say.

"It's over Pai-long. I'll be forced to marry Kurama and I don't know what they will do to you!" Jun shut her eyes tightly and after a few seconds passed out………

Well, kind of sad. Don't you think? I really like Pai-long. Please review. Thank you to everyone who reviews or reads. Love you!

Saori


	19. Tamera meets Xuiagain!

Hey everyone! Hope you people are good goody! -flashes a thumbs-up- okay dokay! Lez get the show on the road!

Ps. Hope you enjoy! Xui cumin dis tym too!

* * *

Chapter 19- Tamera meets Xui- again

"Len," Tamera spoke softly and gently pushed him with her hands but he kept on sleeping.

"Wooh," she sighed and walked towards the small windows. Morning light filtered in through the thin cloth hanging over them. She took the pieces of cloth off and put them aside on a small table made for meals. _Looks like a perfect little cozy house… But I'm dying to go back_ She glanced over her shoulder at Len.

_Jun and Ran must be worried sick about him. And Yoh and Anna! Oohh!!_ …She sighed and spoke up, "Then I'll just go get something to eat. We forgot collecting the berries yesterday." She quickly opened the door and sneaked outside. Even though it was almost eleven in the morning, it felt like evening. The sunlight looked as if it had all energy and warmth drained of it.

Tamera made her way to a small pond they had found. The water made her hands go numb. It was freezing! She splashed it on her face anyway and walked to a huge tree, which supplied the cute little berries. She quietly began picking off some and collecting them in her free hand.

_"Quiet a lot of fun picking berries, isn't it?"_

A chill ran through Tamera's back as she nervously turned around. "Huh?" No one there. _Maybe it was just my imagination. Yeah._ Timidly, she turned back to picking, wishing silently that there wasn't any girl with flowing purple hair and those devilish eyes behind her. Then, Tamera heard laughter. It was a girl, her voice -low and teasing. Tamera jerked back and spun around.

"Wh-who is it!" she croaked, the words getting glued to her throat. Sweat tingled on her forehead and a gust of wind blew, blustering up leaves and dust. Suddenly, Tamera wished she hadn't just walked out like that. She should have woken Len up. Something pricked Tamera's shoulder like needles. She jumped back and looked around. There -behind her- stood a pale girl, taller than Tamera, about Anna's height, with two, long purple ponies and piercing silver-red eyes.

"Hi," she said casually. "I hope you remember me and what I told you." A light, menacing laugh escaped her mouth. "Yes?" she looked Tamera straight in the eye. Tamera, on the other hand, couldn't utter a word. _"I'm dead"_ these two words filled her every thought. _Goodbye Yoh…goodbye…Len. _Tears spurted out of her glossy deep pink eyes. Tamera's knees touched the ground as she looked up at Xui's pretty face.

"Feelings," she made a face, "You make me sick!" she kicked at Tamera, sending her flying and landing hard against a tree.

What seemed like the first time, fear had actually gripped Tamera like never before. Always before, there had been someone for her. Even at her previous encounter with Xui, she had known how to go back, go back to people-to Yoh- Anna-to…-Len. _Len?_ Suddenly, a new type of feeling emerged in Tamera. _Len! I have to get up!! I have to save myself!! Len tried all the time! I can't let his efforts and feelings die like this! _For once, a thing called courage summed up in Tamera. Yes! Bravery, something she didn't know she possessed. Something everyone one possesses really. You just need a call for it.

Tamera forced one eye open. Xui stood beside, looking down at her.

"You finally up Tammy? Good! I thought you were already dead!" she laughed again, this time loudly- a good evil laugh. "Ooops!" Xui covered her mouth with one of her ghostly white hands. "Can't let Len wake up, can we?"

"You won't need to!" Tamera stood up and brushed dust off her pyjama's knees. "Feelings huh!" Tamera looked down and smirked slightly. "Well," she looked up, "How come you love Len then? Love is a feeling Xui!"

Xui looked at her-shocked and obviously taken aback by Tamera's outburst. She parted her lips to reply but thought better of it and closed her mouth.

"You talk to much Tammy!" she finally burst out and pulled out a silver sword- it's blade glinting in the only beam of sunlight the trees let through. The strength Tamera had mustered up seemed to drain out as her eyes hit the flashing metal, which looked quite ready to slice down.

"Now," Xui's voice lowered again. "I'll just finish you off silently. Don't bother to open that pretty mouth of yours. After all," she giggled slightly, "It's only a matter of time and then you'll never open it at all."

Tamera took a step back. "W-why me?" her lips trembled terribly but the question caught Xui by surprise. Her lips formed an amused smile.

"But of course it's you! Tamera! I thought after all this you had gotten it! Don't you ever get that Len can never be anybody's but mine! And anybody who does try to get in my way will go down my way!!! Xui's wrath will be unforgivable!!!" Xui's eyes had gone completely red-glowing red! She was using a spell again. Tamera gazed at her eyes; they seemed to pierce her mind, penetrating in- deeper and deeper, reading every thought and memory.

Xui's expression grew angry as she read the time Tamera had spent with Len. "That's it!!" she fumed, "Now you die!!!!!!" She began chanting under her breath.

Tamera's eyes reflected the red glow of Xui's as an invisible hand clasped her neck- it's fingers digging deeper in her flesh. She rose up against the tree, and kept rising until her feet were almost two meters off the ground. Wind blew in rapid, fast gales. Tamera struggled helplessly as she felt death closing in. Her legs thrashed about, kicking hard against the tree. _I-I'm going to die!_ Hot tears gushed out. _N-no please! Don't kill me!!_

* * *

Hope you had fun everyone..sorry i haven't updated in so long..my computer got sick! .

love you all!

Saori Eguchi


	20. Len to the rescueor not!

Thank you for reviewing ism0 and Setsumi-san! - Love you!! This chappie is dedicated to you both!

Chapter 20- Len has to Decide 

Tamera felt so close to complete darkness. She stopped thrashing about and her body went limp. Xui's eyes flashed back to silver- glinting happily. Had she done it?! Had she finally gotten rid of the only barrier between Len and her?! Maybe…Xui's dark lips curved into a sneer as she walked towards Tamera and kicked at her head with her boot- no movement- except that Tamera's head snapped back at the force of the boot's metal sole.

Xui was about to let out her happiness when suddenly a choked cough escaped Tamera's throat.

"Huh?" Xui looked down angrily as Tamera slowly rose to a sitting position. Her eyelids were drooped low and her face was covered in bruises.

"You're not dead!!" Xui growled angrily and leapt at her when Tamera shrieked. She didn't fight back- nothing. Just a single scream,

"Leeeeennnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Xui spun around wildly as the hut's door fell down with sheer force and Len stepped out seconds later, his kwandao in his hand. Her lips curved to an 'o' of surprise but she quickly snapped out of it and smiles sweetly as Len gave her look of death.

The night just seemed to get colder with Len's inclusion. Tamera had a bad feeling about this.

Okayy!!! I know this is extremely short! Sorry!!! But I have so much school work and mom barely lets me sit!! I'll tryy!!

Love you all!

Saori


	21. Tamera's death?

Yeyyy

Yeyyy!! Finally my exams are finished and I am back on track!! Thank you so much Reddish cheek! This is due to your encouragement! I know my story may be going really boring!! I'll try better for anyone who might be reading by now…though there is very less chances…this chapter is for everyone who reads it! Please tell me who's reading by reviews or mails…I'd really appreciate it because now I really don't know if it's worth it to continue…okay… here goes! But warning! You might need hankies…

Chapter 21- Tamera's death??

"Keep Tamera out of this," Len spoke in a deadly manner. "This is between you and me."

Xui pulled on a sour face.

"'Glad there is at least one place where you can say 'you and me'. I thought all traces of that saying, about us had disappeared from your vocabulary," she spoke sadly.

"I said this fight is between you and me. Not anything else. After you're defeated, you can take your stupid curses and spells and get out of here!" A painful expression crossed Xui's face and the wind blew harder.

"That's not fair Tao Len!" Tears flew down her pale cheeks. "You think I'll leave so easily! Haven't you seen how much I'm crazy about you! Don't you know! It's all because of you!! And now you just expect me to leave?! I left my family for you, Len!"

Len's eyes widened but he regained his wits quickly.

"But I never asked you to leave anyone! I never even talked to you properly!"

"That's not true!" Xui snapped back, pushing wet strands off her face.

Tamera watched in silence as the two argued on in the never–ending black night. Silent tears brimmed in her eyes. Xui was never going to let her have Len. Never. She was so determined- so powerful. How could Tamera ever beat her? Tamera watched the purple haired girl rant and rave and Len replied, ranting and raving as well… This was going to get them nowhere. Quietly Tamera stood up, her hands tightly clasped in front of her.

"Len-" Tamera started but a thin pine twig zoomed past her, cutting her off. Tamera gasped and snapped her attention to the source.

"No one said you could enter Tammy!" Xui spoke, her eyes glimmering furiously.

"I told you not to touch her!!" Len thundered and charged at Xui, his kwandao pointing directly at her.

"But I didn't touch her!" Xui retaliated and jumped away from the kwandao. Len hit a tree with the weapon instead, snapping the bark in two. "Len, you're getting me angry! I planned not on hurting you at all but you'll leave me no choice if you continue to pursue me this way!"

"I don't care what you planned or how I affect those stupid plans! I just want you to disappear! And if you care for your plans so much- take them with you!" Len was breathing heavily now.

"Fine!" Xui yelled, tears flying out in all directions. "You hurt me Tao Len, and now-" her eyes turned the bright red color, "Now you'll pay!!"

She pointed her pale hand towards him and flicked one long finger. In the blink of an eye, Len's kwandao snapped in two. Tamera's mouth dropped open. She had to stop this! Otherwise Len could get seriously hurt!

"I've still got my hands and legs!!" Len shouted and dived at Xui.

"NO!! STOP IT!" Tamera stood up and slowly walked between them. A tense expression was etched on her face. Xui and Len stopped and looked at her. Xui suddenly fired up.

"I thought I told you not to butt in!!" she yelled and held out her hand. The wind breezed furiously, blowing up leaves and dust. From out of nowhere, a long metal stick appeared on her palm. She closed her fingers around it and before Len could do anything to stop her, Xui had jabbed it in Tamera's stomach.

"Ah," Tamera's mouth dropped open, her hands closed around the stick emerging from her stomach. Tears spurted out of her bulging eyes as blood gushed out from around the stick, staining her white shirt. Xui wore a satisfied expression, her lips curved in a sneer. Len just stood there, his eyes wide and reduced to dots- his hand held out, the fingers twitching.

Tamera turned her face towards Len and dropped to her knees. Blood dripped down on the forest floor. Her pain could be seen on her face- her expression utterly horrified and painful. Her hands still clutched the stick, but no energy was being put in pulling the weapon out now. Tearing her eyes away from Len and Xui, Tamera looked down at her stomach, at the blood spurting out of it, at her red hands and shirt. Finally, letting out a low moaning sound, her eyes rolled back and she slumped forward, in a puddle of her own blood. Her hair blew wildly with the wind and her body lay there- motionless, lifeless……

So how was it? Sad huh? It's for the best though… T-T –sob sob-

Do yall want Tammy to live? I'll update soon…write now I've got my –sob- emotions to deal with…buh-bye…-runs away-


	22. Pure Hatred

Here!! Another chappie for you guys!! Thank you Karsten for sooo many, many reviews and of course, to all my other reviewers too!! I realized people still are reading, so I will keep on writing! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22- Pure Hatred

"T-tamera?" Len's wide golden eyes were reduced to tiny dots. His hand dropped by his side and he suddenly looked down. The wind blew his hair, which were shadowing his eyes. "You killed her." Len clenched his fists.

"Hum?" Xui brushed back a strand of her glossy purple hair and smiled. "Oh, yes I did. You know Lenny," she kept the smile plastered to her face and walked to him. "You're not the only tough person in the world. There are others- others like me."

It was as if talking to a zombie. Len wasn't replying- just standing there, looking down.

"You know, you can talk now. I won't hurt you Lenny. I would never." Xui smiled and slowly touched his face with her icy cold hand. Suddenly Len looked up. It was as if fire blazed in his eyes. His expression was that of sorrow and hate- pure hate.

Xui's, now silver, eyes widened. She looked a little taken aback.

"What is it?" she smiled amusedly. "Oh now don't tell me you're that weak. Don't tell me you've never seen death before."

"You killed her." Len spoke again, this time in a much deadlier manner.

"Yes. I did." Xui pulled on a face. "I can also kill people you know. It's not that shocking. And don't give me that look, Len. I've also lost my loved ones."

"I don't care about you!!" Len burst out and punched her in the shoulder. He caught Xui off-guard who fell back. Quickly, he clutched his kwandao tightly in his hand.

"Why did you do that, Len?" Xui's expression turned sorrowful and her eyes watered.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT, I ASKED!!" she stood up and glared at him.

A wooden stick appeared in her hand. It was thick this time and the edges were blunt. Smirking slightly, she pointed it at Len.

"That was really mean of you. And you can't be mean to me!" Her eyes flickering red again, Xui charged at him.

"You can only be nice to Xui! Only nice!!" With that, she slammed the stick against his right arm. His head spinning in anger, Len didn't have time to dodge it. A few splinters pierced his skin and blood trickled down.

"You can't defeat me. I'm the most powerful shaman ever!!" Len snapped at her and jumped up, the kwandao spinning in his hand. "YAAAAA!!"

Xui looked up, her eyes widening. However, she quickly regained her wits and smiled. Her hands joined together, forming a weird sign. That was when Len realized he couldn't move anymore. Hanging with one hand to his kwandao, he was suspended in mid-air!

"Huh?!" Len gazed down. He was up very high indeed. Xui looked up at him, and then flicked one finger and he fell- it was a free-fall and as Len hit the ground, he was sure a few bones had broken. Groaning and breathing rather heavily, he tried to sit up. If only Bason was there- but no, he was on vacation with Amidamaru! How bizarre was that!

"I don't want to hurt you, Lenny." Xui towered over him. "I really don't, but you hurt Fan Xui! And you won't be with me anymore! There is only one way I can discipline you!"

With a ghost of a smile curved on the edge of her lips, she looked over to where Tamera's body lay and raised one hand. The body rose up with it.

"Now, Xui has fun!" she smiled serenely at Len and thrust her raised hand forwards, then dropped it by her side. Tamera's body flew forwards and hit a huge willow tree with sheer force. Dust blew up and the trunk cracked, and then fell down.

Len watched in horror, as Tamera got lost under the weight, branches and leaves of the tree. Growling and mustering up his strength he stood up and tried with all his might to hit Xui with his kwandao.

But he could not kill her. He was not a murderer. He was going to have revenge and if Xui didn't bring Tamera back, he would destroy her all right, but slashing people up with his kwandao was just not Tao Len.

The blade slashed through the back of her maroon shirt and blood gushed out.

"Aaaah!!" Xui dropped to her knees. Realizing quickly what had happened, she lost no time in standing up again.

"Lenny!! How could you hurt me like that?!" Behind her, the wound itself began to re-stitch. The blood soon disappeared.

"Don't you get it Len?! I'm indestructible! No one can beat me!!" Xui shrieked. Then she added to herself, "Maybe I should talk to you some time later, when you have gotten control over yourself. Until then," smiling sweetly she walked to Len. "Remember Fan Xui," Winking, she gave Len a two-fingered salute and then rammed the edge of her stick at the back of his head.

Bright splotches of light burst in front of his eyes, and Len felt himself drop down. Her last words spinning through his head…._Remember Fan Xui…Remember_..

* * *

Heh! I'm not very good at making up fights so I apologize for any stupid battling styles. --"

Love you all! Review please!

They make me feel special! -winks- Bye-bye!

Saori Eguchi O 33 to all of yuh!


	23. Secrets Unfold

Helloooo everyone! Can yuh believe it?! I had to write this chappie three times! My comp kept going down with virus twice because of a stupid game I installed! T-T

Anyway! I'm finally updating it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23- Secrets Unfold**

Len tried to open his eyes but they seemed swollen. A heavy weight seemed to be burdening his head too. Finally, mustering up his strength, Len forced his eyes open all the way. His vision was still blurred but he could make out that he was in a room- his room! Soon Jun's wet face came into view.

"Len? Are you awake? Mother! He's up!"

Ran hurried over to the bedside and looked down at him.

"Are-are you okay, son?" she gasped, her eyes puffy.

"Huh? …How?" Len mumbled and sat up. His forehead was indeed wrapped in a heavy bandage. "H-how did I get here?"

"Len, where've you been all this time? We were so worried!" Jun ignored his question.

"I was- I.." Suddenly it all came flashing back to him. His eyes widened. "TAMERA! She-she's dead! Xui killed her!!" he hollered and jumped off the bed.

"Len!" Ran panicked and pushed him back.

"You don't get it mother! I care about her!" Len snapped.

"And _I_ care about _you_ Len!" she said worriedly, "Don't you care the least about your mother?!" she sobbed and wrapped him in a tight hug.

Len angrily pulled away.

"Little brother, are you sure you're okay?" Jun asked softly, "I didn't see any body when I found you. Pai-long even searched for Tamera but she wasn't there.."

"I told you I'm alright!" Len retorted.

"You don't have to shout!" Jun shouted back, looking hurt. With an angry sob, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room, making sure to bang the grand doors after her as hard as possible. The pressure was so much that the doors hit the sides and bounced back open.

"Len! You shouldn't act that way towards you sister!" Ran said as she walked to the doors and carefully closed them.

"And _why,_ may I ask you?" Len asked sarcastically.

"Because she was the one who found you!" Ran said out loud and sat down beside him on the bed, "While she was trying to run away, that is." She muttered under her breath.

"Huh? Run away? Why was she trying to run away?" Len gaped at his mom.

"You'll find out soon enough," she replied and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ran called out, standing up and looking towards the door.

A flaming red-haired young man entered the room. His emerald green eyes showed brightly.

"Oh, why hello Kurama," she smiled forcefully.

"Hello, Mrs. Tao. How is Len doing?" he asked, bowing slightly to reach Ran's height. Though way younger than her, Kurama was taller. He was wearing a dark pink coat over matching thin pants. The coat was open over a white shirt.

"I'm alive! And I can listen so ask me since I'M Len!" Len grumbled out, his arms folded.

"Hum?" Kurama looked at him, then smiled. "Of course. How are you Len?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Len jerked his head towards his mother's direction. "She usually knows and controls everything I do. Who are you anyway?" he demanded.

Kurama could not hide the fact that Len's behavior was out of control, but he looked calmly towards Ran and spoke,

"Mrs. Tao? May I speak to Len for a while?"

"Of course. Yes," Ran replied, looking at him. They stayed that way for a while- Ran looking at Kurama and he looking back at her.

"In private?" Kurama finally asked, realizing that she did not get it.

"Oh! Alright," she said hesitantly and stood up, then nervously walked to the door. "Um…just- just make sure he doesn't jump out the window!" she said hurriedly and fumbled out the room.

"And who might you be anyway!" Len snapped, blushing furiously at his mother's comment.

"I'm Fan Kurama, your sister's fiancé," Kurama smiled.

"Jun is getting married? How BIZARRE!! Anyway, you have no business with me so run along," Len waved his hand for him to go but suddenly stopped, his eyes widening, "Wait! Did you just say your Fan Kurama? _Fan_?!"

"Uh…might have," Kurama mumbled uncertainly, looking sideways.

"MIGHT HAVE? Your family member just killed my-" Len managed to stop himself, "killed Tamera!"

"So ...My sister's back," Kurama drew his eyebrows.

"Huh?" Len looked at Kurama confusedly, his temper reaching new heights.

"Who's Temera?" Kurama asked carefully.

"TAMERA!" Len replied.

"Uh...sorry...Tamera?" _Whew! Close!_

"She-" Len went red, "She's my friend…well, she was! Until your sister came along!" He was not just going to stand there when a possible friend of Tamera's killer was standing there beside him! With a furious growl, Len jumped off his bed and reached for his kwandao. Kurama was quick to slap his hand away and push him back on the bed. Muttering heatedly, Len rubbed his hand.

"I don't want any trouble, Len." Kurama said seriously.

"Nobody bosses me!" Len yelled and grabbed his kwandao, pointing it at Kurama. The man eyed the blade carefully, and then looked at Len.

"Don't be hasty," he was somehow managing to control himself.

"Your sister just killed Tamera! Don't expect me to just sit there!" The short-fused Len growled and slashed his weapon at Kurama once. It tore his sleeve. Blood dripped out his arm.

"DIE!" Len yelled and charged at him again, catching Kurama thrice, once on the cheek.

"I haven't seen Xui in three years!" Kurama cried, jumping back from Len's other assaults.

"HUH!" Len stopped, his eyes wide.

Just then Ran came rushing in. If she was worried before, she looked likely to faint now.

"Kurama! Len! Oh, dear! What are you doing!" she gasped, her face white. Moving slowly, she walked to Len and with trembling hands, led him to his bed. Finally, getting control, she regained her wits.

"LEN! What were you thinking!? Oh dear! Kurama? …Are you alright?" she walked to Kurama, whose hand was trying to cover the cuts on his right arm.

"We…we were just…just playing along, Mrs. Tao," Kurama muttered and looked sideways at Len, one last time before stepping out with Ran Tao.

* * *

So? What do you think?! Hope you liked it! .

Love,

Saori

PS. I really want t thank my sister who helped me alot with this chapter..so Azumi, this chappie is dedicated to you! o

Oh and please review They make me feel Special v

Love yall...


	24. The Shaman Healers

**Chapter 23- The Shaman Healers**

"You think she'll be okay?" a muffled voice ringed in the girl's ears. Fluttering her eyes open, she tried to take in the surroundings. Currently, she was facing a creaky old wooden ceiling. Her vision was still unclear, so it was slightly difficult to see the face of the woman looking down at her.

"She's waking up!" the female voice rang again. Moaning softly, the girl sat up on the plushy small bed, pushing off the yellowed duvets. Looking down, she rubbed her right temple and pushed a few strands of pink hair off her eyes.

"Yusuke, she's woken up!! She's completely fine!" the woman who had been looking at her, shot out to a young man standing beside her. A napkin was tightly clutched in her hands. Her pale face was topped with a mane of straight chocolate-brown hair and her big green eyes glimmered in happy tears.

"It would seem so…Orihime, I-" Yusuke Itou said, thinking.

"Oh! How are you dear?! What's your name?" the woman called Orihime cut off the man and turned her attention to the silent girl again.

The girl opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Appearing to be thinking, she looked down and closed her mouth again.

"Huh? Why don't you-"

"She won't reply, Orihime," an elderly voice cut off Orihime's.

"What?" Orihime snapped her head to the direction of a short old lady worriedly, "What do you mean Grandma?"

"What she means is that," the man so called Yusuke took a deep breath and continued, "I don't think that girl knows who she is herself...right grandmother?" Quickly Yusuke shut his eyes and clapped his hands over his ears, bracing himself for the upcoming storm.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I WORKED VERY HARD TO SAVE HER AND NOW YOU TELL ME SHE DOESN'T KNOW HERSELF?!" Orihime blurted out, her eyes popping out at Yusuke and her grandmother.

"Y-yes," Yusuke croaked.

Tears welled up in Orihime's eyes, "Huh? But I- But- Oh!" the liquid ran down her cheeks.

"Orihime," Yusuke sighed and helped the seemingly stunned woman on a low chair, a worried expression etched over his attractive face. He was tall and normally built. His hair were short and black, which fell over his forehead.

"W-who are you?" a low voice suddenly whispered.

"HUH??" Orihime's head snapped up, her eyes watery and the size of tennis balls. "Did she?" she squeaked, pointing at the pink-head. "Did she just s-speak?"

"Did you just speak?" Yusuke copied Orihime and looked at the girl. "I mean, yes!" he shot his head back to face Orihime, blushing, and cleared his throat, "Of course, she spoke," Slowly, out of the corner of his sharp black eyes; his sight lingered at the girl who was looking at Orihime.

"Well, I'm Orihime, Orihime Yuki." Orihime took a slow breath, relieved that the girl was normal. Smiling slightly, she clasped her hands nervously on her lap.

"And you?" the girl whispered coldly again, this time to Yusuke.

"Huh?" He turned to her, his arms folded across the chest of the off-white loose shirt he was wearing over pajamas.

"I'm me," he smirked indignantly.

"Yusuke!" Orihime nudged him sharply on the leg, as that was her level while sitting.

"What?" he spoke frostily, looking down at Orihime. "You saved her and look at that brat's arrogance! Not even a word of thanks! Maybe we should just dump her back in-"

He did not get to complete his sentence as the chair was knocked back and Orihime hit him across the face. Or at least it looked like she did. The girl in the bed looked shocked, her dark maroon eyes staring at them. She finally took in the scene. Orihime was breathing hard, her wrist caught in Yusuke's hand, near his face. His eyebrows were drawn in anger and sweat drops had formed on his forehead.

Giving a furious growl, Yusuke threw Orihime's hand back down and stomped out of the room. As soon as he banged the door close, Orihime buried her face in her hands and slumped into a sitting position on the ground, her slender body shaking violently with every sob.

"Child," Her grandmother walked to her and patted her gently on the shoulder, "You have to let it go. Itou-san was always like that. You know it."

"Not always," Orihime mumbled through hiccoughs and looked up slowly. Her eyeballs had gone a very dull grey- a flowing smoky color- a color that you could loose yourself looking at.

There and then, she felt herself drifting into a flash back.

* * *

_"__Don't do it! That's crazy! No! Please! Yayoi, stop! You proved yourself now stop!" A scared voice of a ten-year old Orihime sounded from behind a huge willow tree. _

_A full moon showed brightly overhead in the dark, cloudless sky. A chilly draught hung around the edge of the thick forest, where three children stood. It was a windless, but icy night. Not even the crickets chirped. Everything was probably hibernating…_

"_I think you're right." A year older Yusuke called out, his voice trembling slightly. "Yayoi, your mother will be really angry if she finds out what you're doing. Really! Just come back! We believe you now okay!"_

_A pink-haired girl was trembling on a narrow log that was set across a deep gorge. It was at least a thirty feet drop down to the still river. The moonlight gleamed on its deadly still surface. If someone fell, they had no chance of survival, none at all. _

"_Then-then you also tell everyone at school! Tha-that I did it! I'm not sc-scared of heights! Or water! Or the dark!" The girl seemed even younger than Orihime, about eight or nine. Her round emerald eyes were wide in fear but determination clung to her and she did not move form the spot- or was it fright that held her rooted?_

"_Alright we get it!" Yusuke cried out and edged near the lip of the gorge, holding out his hand. "Now-now just grab my hand and we'll all go back home!" he gulped, his black bangs sticking to his forehead._

_Finally, Yayoi gave in. Sobbing and shuddering in fear, she starting taking small steps back, her pale arm outstretched. Her knees buckled and she gave out small yelp._

_"I'll fall" A silent tear trickled down one cheek. _

"_C'mon Yayoi!" Orihime sniveled, peeking out from behind the tree. She was too scared- too scared that she would have to see her own sister fall down to her death. _

_Suddenly, an owl hooted and strong gusts of air started blowing up dust and leaves._

"_No!!" Orihime shrieked and ran out to Yusuke, holding out her hand too. _

_Yayoi looked down as her loose white robe blew up. Her eyes widened as the log shook violently and made her loose her balance. She head shot up first, tears already streaming down her neck. _

"_YAYOI!! NOOO!!" Orihime nearly jumped off but Yusuke managed to pull her back in time. His color paled as Yayoi's figure disappeared before his eyes. The world came crashing down at both of them. Yusuke just stared helplessly, his eyes unblinking as Orihime struggled in his arms and shouted her heart out._

_A loud sickening splash was heard, breaking the silence of the cold night...that is, if you counted Orihime's shrieks out. Just an hour ago, they had been happy friends and now…everything was ...gone..._

**Well there yuh go! Hope yall liked it!**

**Love,**

**Saori Eguchi **


	25. Friends Meet Once More

Note. Hai hai- yeah yeah

Ohayo gozaimasu- Good morning

Chapter 24- Friends meet once More

Tao Len draped his arm around his pillow. His brilliant yellow eyes glowed under the chandelier's light. He looked down at his swollen arm. Len had been hiding it from his mother, making sure she didn't notice the swelling

_She'll go ballistic if she finds out,_ he thought dryly.

Pain crossed his arm and Len forced himself out of bed,

"Stupid bones!" he mumbled and pulled out rolls of bandages from the bedside table, "Maybe this will stop it from bothering so much!" he said out loud and dipped a long strip of the bandage in a bowl of cold water.

"Len!" Tao Ran entered the room, startling Len out of his wits.

Len jerked his arm behind his back, hiding it. His elbow smacked the bowl making it splatter with a loud clang on the floor.

"Yes?" he asked, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Is…everything alright? I heard you say something about your bones hurting!" she picked up the wooden bowl and placed it on Len's bedside table.

"Hurting? Who said anything about hurting? I'm perfectly fine!" he replied, rolling his eyes and cradling his swollen arm behind his back.

"Your arm's hurting you, isn't it?" Ran demanded and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Len hated it when his mother did that. It was as if she read his mind or something.

"Maybe," He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Ran sighed and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Mother, it's not only my arm that's hurting-" Len's words were cut short by Ran.

"Don't tell me your legs are hurting too!" she wailed.

"NO!" the young Tao snapped in annoyance at his mother. "Tamara…"

Ran looked a little taken aback at first but soon she sighed and closed her eyes, rolling white bandage around her son's hand and arm.

There was a soft knock on the great doors and Yoh's muffled voice came from behind them, "_Ohayo gozaimasu_!" he called.

Ran stood up and walked to the door, her long traditional robe flowing on the marble floor behind her.

"The guard must have let them in." She looked back at Len before opening the doors. "You're friends are very worried about you. I hope you'll be nice,"

"_Hai hai_," Len said exasperatedly.

Ran pulled open the doors and greeted Yoh; and about eight more people which included Anna, Horohoro, Choco, Faust, Morty, Pilica and Ryo.

Len gaped at the visitors for a long, long time. He hadn't even remembered he had so many friends. He had never bothered counting them all.

"I hope you all know that I'm not dieing or anything!" Len declared indignantly.

"Heya Len ol' buddy!" Yoh cried out, ignoring Len's dry remark.

_Still the same Len! -Sigh- _

"Why would we think that?" Morty asked as he seated himself on a sofa. (Which was quite difficult for him since it was a _**very high**_ sofa.)

Len scowled and buried his face in the dark blue pillow in his lap.

Yoh pulled the pillow away from him and sat down beside him, "C'mon! I know how hard it must be for you…" his voice trailed off, after all Tamara had been a close friend of his too.

"What do you know?!" Len snapped.

"We know a lot!" Anna butted in. She stood against the far wall beside the opening of the doors. Leaning against the doorway, with her arms folded. Her red scarf was trailing down to her legs, tied around her neck.

Len stared at her; his expression showed only annoyance and confusion. He did not have had to deal with someone as arrogant as himself before. And Anna was a living example of the most attitude sides belonging to Len.

"I've had an experience of nearly loosing someone close to me," the blond girl added. She saw Yoh's cheeks flush from the corner of her dark eyes.

Len grumbled in reply, "So have I," he muttered, "Twice!"

_Me and Tammy…_

Yoh thought and smiled slightly, this was the first time Len had shown that he actually considered him as a close friend.

As if he had read his mind, Len burst Yoh's bubble, "And by that I'm referring to Tamara and my father,"

Yoh practically fell off the bed.

"Yeah sure," he muttered, standing up with an anime sweat drop on top of his head, "Of course, exactly my thoughts." Yoh mumbled and fixed the well-known orange headphones behind his ears. --"

"You don't have to be that way, Short Pants," Ryo said smiling, and swinging his wooden sword over his shoulder.

"His name is Len," Morty pointed out.

"Or whatever his name is," Ryo shook his hand uselessly.

Faust gave Len the ghost of a smile, "For once Ryo's got a point, you know."

"What do you mean "for once"?!" Ryo shook his fist frantically at Faust.

Faust VII ignored the "Ryo outburst" and laid his long hands on his knees as he sat on a sofa. Eliza sat beside him, her lustrous golden hair flowing behind her. She nodded to agree with Faust.

Len just growled in response and began tightening the bandage on his arm (having nothing better to do), "The worst thing that could happen right now is that those five idiotic girls show up." the conceited Tao griped on.

Yoh glanced at Ryo nervously, "You're not talking about the Lly-fives are you?" he asked.

"Is that what they're called? Oh yes…even more pathetic!"

"Actually…erm…" Yoh hesitated.

Someone coughed behind him.

"They _are_!" Yoh completed, "Shurouna and the girls are coming over to visit you."

Len gaped at him furiously, "Why?-When!?-"

"In about…Five…Four…Three…Two…-" Yoh raised his hand to point out the numbers using his fingers.

"Oh no," Len mumbled and bent his neck in a deep curve.

"One!" Yoh called out and the doors burst open.

In came the five girls; Lilly, Milly, Elly, Sally and Shurouna.

Ryo's eyes showed brightly, "Ah!! Hello there, lovelies!" he waved feverishly.

"We're not going with you, so stop trying!" Elly flipped her brown pony-tail and brushed down her green mini skirt.

"Yeah!" the little Milly agreed, folding her arms.

"According to my calculations we are so out of reach for him." Lilly nodded, pushing the spectacles up her nose.

"I'll hammer him if he tries to step closer," Sally slammed her fist against the palm of her hand.

"Now, now girls! Let's just say hello to our host of honor! Team Yoyo's- I mean- Team YohAsau's, Tao Len!!" Shurouna smiled, her dark lipstick sparkling.

"Gah…" Len slammed his face against the pillow again.

"Do you have a problem of doing that, Len-kun?" Pilica smiled slightly, not meaning it the way Len took it.

"What do you mean 'problem'?" He shot angrily, looking at her.

"Hah," Ryo bowed his head then bounced his long hair-do. "Well, since Short-Pants does not feel like smiling and I miss the pretty pink maid, I'll be stepping out."

Yoh watched concernedly as Ryo walked out. He had worked very hard to get them all together here. Now that he thought of it, Ryo was right, Len would never smile.

Yoh watched Choco stick a small ball in his nostrils and dance around Len. It only resulted in their fluffy-haired friend crashing up-side down against the wall, making large cracks in it the blow being generated by Len.

"Hey! Hey, Len!" Trey piped up. "I see you're Kwan Dao under there!" the spiky blue-haired boy pointed to a large rosewood trunk.

"I'm not falling for that the second time." Len muttered indolently, his chin resting against the palms of his hands.

"Under where?" Pilica joined in, remembering the lame joke Choco had played on Yoh, Len and Trey a long time ago. Trey had told her in great detail, how he had hit Choco harder then Len could ever have.

"Oops! I just made you say underwear!" Trey burst out in hoots of false laughter.

_This isn't working;_ Yoh sighed in resignation and stood up, brushing the back of his pants.

"Let's go yall." He mumbled. Anna looked at him. She was still standing by the door and now got ready to turn. Faust and Eliza stood up too.

"But- but we've just started!" Choco stood up; wincing as he repeatedly touched the giant swelling bloomed on his head.

"Break it up you guys." Yoh felt himself getting more overcome with depression by the minute.

"Move it!" Anna ordered and Trey and Choco obediently stood up straight, saluting. The Llys' waved to Len. He looked at them all intently, feeling a surge of 'something' pass through him. All these people were here just for him, just to make him feel better no matter how rotten they felt.

Slowly, all of the peers filed out; Choco wailing as he left.

"She was the only one of the two who actually laughed at my jokes!" T-T

"Thank you," Len felt himself saying the word for the second time. The first being when Lyserg and everyone had saved his life while battling Zeke's alliances.

"Did I hear right? Or did Len just say Thank you!" Choco poked his head in the room.

Yoh looked at Len from over his shoulder, "No prob!" he said and gave him a two-fingered salute as he made his way out of the room, closing the doors behind him.

Len sat on his bed quietly. Once again everything was silent.

It hadn't been so bad having company. Actually he felt way better then he had in days…


	26. Tao vs Fan! Catfight!

Chapter 26-Tao vs. Fan! Catfight!

**Japanese Glossary:**

Kawaiso: What a pity.

Nani-yo: What do you want?!

Teme: … (Abusive word! I advise you not to use it! Especially not in front of someone who is Japanese or understands it! It's a very rude word!)

Namaiki iun-ja naiyo: Don't be so cocky

Kono ama: You bitch

Jun grimaced and sat up. Her mind was streaming with the horrible incident which had just occurred a day ago with her. Sighing and holding back tears, she fell back on her dark velvet bed. Her head throbbed painfully. She tilted to one side trying to ease the pain. It was not easy to stay like this…not forever. Just the thought of that poured fresh tears down her flushed cheeks.

There was a soft knock on the huge mahogany doors. Jun didn't bother standing up. The bed was a long way to the doors, the distance between being nothing but a plain mustard marble floor. Jun just muttered in a weak voice,

"Come in…"

One door tilted open and Tao Len stepped inside her room. He looked at his sister, who was wearily lying on the bed,

"Are you felling better?" his voice echoed to her.

"No." she answered, picturing her little brother by the door.

Len stood by the doors for a while then walked to a wall near Jun's bed. She could hear his footsteps tapping on the floor. They stopped near her bedside and Len's gaze shifted towards the marble floor,

"Who did this?" he demanded.

"Why do you ask? It's not like you can do anything," Jun sat up and patted her tear-stained pillow once, then threw her head back on it.

"I'm just asking," Len answered and crossed his arms. He stood there in silence watching Jun as she changed sides uneasily.

"It was a girl," the mumbled reply came finally, "I can't see you but I know you're looking at me, little brother," she added hoarsely.

"What did she look like?" Len asked, leaning against the cold maroon wall.

"Len, do your questions ever end?" Jun smiled sadly. Not at him but at the ceiling.

"Well…yeah…you could say so," he said and walked up to her bed, where she lay, "Now tell me, "what did she look like"?" he repeated.

"Okay, okay!" Jun said and sat up, "I don't remember her features very clearly but I can never forget those eyes. They were-" her lips trembled "Pale red…that's the last thing I saw before she- before she took away my sight!" With the last words muffled, Jun broke into tears, her body convulsing in one shudder after another.

"Xui…" Len murmured venomously under his breath.

"Who?" Jun asked.

"Nobody...nothing…you rest, okay?" he quickly pushed her back in a sleeping position.

"Goodnight," she sobbed and pulled the covers up to her chin, totally nonplussed by his weird change in behavior. Wasn't he ready for chatting about the girl a couple of minutes ago?

"Night," Len replied and walked out of her room. His temper rose with every step he took back to his room. _How dare she! How dare she touch my sister!! You're going to pay Xui…you're going to pay so bad you would remember it all your stinking life…too bad you won't have any…not for long!_

Jun took short painful breaths as she slept half-heartedly. The sound of a footstep awoke her. She wasn't alone in her room…someone was there with her. Jun opened her eyes though it was of no use as she couldn't see, "Who's there?" she said in a quivering voice.

"Guess?" came the reply. The voice was boding evil.

"You!" Jun gasped. Her heart pounded against her chest so hard she could hear it beating.

"Good! You remember me by my voice," each footstep that Jun heard was harder and higher that meant she was getting close. The footsteps stopped in front of Jun's bed.

"How could I forget you?!" Jun cried out. She felt like screaming and calling her mother but couldn't when she tried. It was the same force that held her but this time at least it let her talk.

"Well, you are right about that! Good point!" the purple-haired girl flicked her tongue across her lips.

"Nani-yo?! You already took my sight!" Jun's voice turned sorrowful and pleading.

"Namaiki iun-ja naiyo!! Besides I want someone _**you**_ can't give me but I am willing to take him myself!" came the menacing reply.

Jun's voice turned suspicious, "Who?"

"Your little brother! Len!" Xui said. Anger flashed through her eyes, "He gave me pain! And I'll return it…first by killing his love, which I have already done…and now his sister!"

Jun didn't have time to reply. Xui curled her fingers around her neck. Her grip was merciless, full of fury and pleasure. Jun clawed at Xui's hand but wasn't strong enough.

"Die!" Xui yelled making sure her voice wasn't high enough to be heard outside by anyone. Jun slid her fingers around Xui's and tugged at them tightly pulling them away from her neck. Xui let out a gasp.

"You are strong…very strong to have done that! Kawaiso! You're not strong **enough** to save yourself," she was about to coil her fingers around Jun's neck again but Jun made a furious grab at Xui's hair pulling them hard.

"Aah! You insolent fool!!" Xui tried to pry Jun off her but couldn't. Tears stung her eyes as Jun pulled on harder.

"I'll never let you touch my family, kono ama!!" Jun shrieked and pulled so hard that Xui let out a painful yelp.

"Teme!!" she screeched and dug her nails in Jun's arm.

"Never!!" Jun cried out. She could hear footsteps behind there screaming. Someone was coming! She just had to hold on a little longer. Xui struggled hard, deepening her nails in Jun's flesh but couldn't get herself free.

"Let go right now!!" she screamed.

"So that you can kill me!! No way!" Jun answered, "You took my sight! And I'll take yours!" she furiously pulled one of her hand away from Xui's hair and scratched her face using her long nails. Xui moved in time so Jun's nails ended up slashing her nose.

The door burst open and there stood Len, Ran and En. Len let out a loud gasp when his eyes fell on Xui. Xui's bloodshot eyes narrowed as she saw him and she pulled back harder.

Jun's grasp on Xui's hair loosened allowing her to pull away. Xui stood in the middle of the room, her face blood-covered. She mouthed a "love you" to Len. All the eyes were focused on her (except Jun's of course!) She quickly did hand seals and disappeared in a thick cloud of maroon smoke.


End file.
